Pain, So Violent and Serious
by She who poisoned with Thyme
Summary: Sirius Black. A name that caused one of two emotions: spite or humour. Outcast of his family, Sirius hides things from everybody, simply so he can survive. But what happens when he meets someone who he can't hide from. Someone who, despite everything, doesn't even care? Rated for frequent swearing and slightly mature themes. Sirius/OC. Jily. Future Remus/Tonks, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

Chapter I... Nowhere Man by John Butler Trio.

MASS DEATH: SUICIDE OR PRANK GONE WRONG?

Mary and Joesph Cowen, 45, and their three children, Claire, 16, Blaine, 17, and Marrianne, 15, were found in their Wiltshire home around three o'clock this morning. Neighbours say that the family were celebrating the eldest daughters sixteenth birthday, when they heard a loud bang. After notifying the Aurors, the Cowen family were all discovered dead in the main room of their house. Details are yet to be revealed, and Aurors are calling for any information. We will keep you posted...

"Ahhh..." Sighed Sirius, smirking at James across the seat. "The joys of school." The messy haired boy just glared back.

"You mean exams?"

Sirius frowned. "No, I most certainly do not. When did you become such a downer?"

James growled. "Since Lily Evans has decided that she won't talk to me."

Sirius let out a laugh. "Really, James? You two haven't had a civil conversation in over three years."

"Yeah, that was around the time I started fancying her." Blatently truthful.

"That's probably why then." Sirius responded, straightfaced. At James' annoyed and sorrowful expression, Sirius broke. "Don't worry man. She'll come around."

"And if she doesn't?" The silver eyed boy just smiled smuggly.

"Oh, don't worry. She will. And even if she doesn't straight away, she will when when you spend this entire year bothering her." Glaring, James lunged across the seats at the boy that was closer to him than a brother.

Within seconds the fight had turned, and James was in a head lock, unable to move.

"Surender Jamie?" Sirius asked, laughing.

"No way." James protested, kicking out at his best friend again.

"Ahh, then Jamie, you'll stay put then." Both boys knew that was true. Despite the fact that James was a skilled and powerful wizard, he'd never be able to match Sirius in a hand to hand fight. The fact of the matter was that James had never been in a position that required physically defending himself. Sirius had been in that position since he was young, without magic or allies. But since attaining his magic, and leaving the Black residence, he'd continued to keep up such practices. James knew of Sirius' past, but neither boy enjoyed talking about it, and Sirius prefered hiding the pain behind a mask of humour. The boys remained awkwardly interlocked on the floor of their compartment until they were finally interupted.

"You'd think that after six years they'd grow out of silly things like this, wouldn't you?"

"Moony! Save me!" James yelped from the floor.

"No don't. That'll save his pride." Remus looked down upon the two in mock shame.

"Fine." With a well aimed kick at James, Remus made him yelp in surprise.

"You're meant to be helping me!" Remus gave a false sigh.

"Whoops, my mistake." He told the two, before plopping down onto the seat. Sirius, tired of holding onto his bestfriend, finally gave in.

"Okay. We'll call a truce. On the count of three we'll both let go." From what Sirius could tell, James nodded. "One... Two... Three..."

Neither boy let go.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! You to are pathetic." Remus sighed. Struck by sudden brilliantness, Sirius jerked his head up as if he'd seen someone through the half open door.

"Oh hi Lily, didn't notice you there." He said in a loud voice. James, predicably, was shocked into stillness for a moment, before struggling to escape.

"So sorry you had to see that Evans. Boys these days, won't ever let up." James muttered loudly, not even looking at the enpty entrance way, but trying to find a release from Sirius. Upon his release, James found himself facing the wrong way, while Sirius lay on the floor, trying not to laugh as the shorter boy brushed himself off to make himself presentable.

"-ever so sorry. He just jumped me. You know how it is, teenage boys and their hormones. Black can't even decide whether or not he's gay-" James' nervous rant was ended by Peter entering the carriage. He stood in the ajar doorway and stared oddly at James, who had yet to turn around.

"Anybody want to tell me why James is talking to Lily Evans?" James whirled around, just in time to see Sirius crack up and Remus chuckle from the book he was reading. Peter just looked bewildered. The rest of the carriage ride continued on in this way, and Sirius couldn't have thought of anything better.

Violenta Demeter Layfarette stalked through the country side. It was near dust, and that help disguise her a bit. Quickly, before they could catch up, Violenta unrolled the envolope that she had gone so far to recover. Then again, it was worth it. The fact that _they_had gotten ahold of in the first place was horrible. But to Violenta's credit, it was the first time anybody had intercepted he corospondence with Albus Dumbledore. Walking quickly across the moor, Violenta read.

Fox

Come here. You are compromised. It has escalated here, we need you. Immediately. Brief you when you come. Leave NOW.

Socks.

"Compromised, ai? Wouldn't have known from being attack or anything." Biting back her ire, Violenta re-read it, realising the awful truth of it. Dumbledore was calling in the troups. Shit.

Glancing around the barren moor, she realised that she would probably never see it again. Not the moor, but France in general. It was where she'd been born, where her parents had been born. Turing back to the letter, Violenta took in the logistics of it. Cross-contiental apparation would be the easiest way. If by chance they had followed her, then they wouldn't be able to track her apparation that way, but it also took up a lot of energy. Sighing, but seeing no choice, Violenta readied herself. Cross-contiental apparating was something that most adult wizards struggled with. Her father had been peeved when his little girl had managed it when she was sixteen. With another sigh for the life she could never have, Violenta hugged herself, clinging to the bag of possensions which were her life, and concentrated. Visualising the a place that she'd been to too many times. The castle of tall stone, surounded by lakes. Forests and woods surounding it to the lee side. Narrowing her thinking, she concentrated Dumbledore's office. The spines of old books, the colourful collection of sweets sitting on the desk, beside the magnificent Pheonix. With a final breath, she disapparated. _Hogwarts_.

You couldn't feel pain when you appareated, not as strongly as you did in real life. If you did, it conflicted with the apparation and you'd become spliced. Violenta knew the feeling well, and that was the feeling she felt upon her apparetion. A dulled but somehow still burning sensation of cutting, at her left elbow and jumping onto her ribs and stomach. Despite how she felt, the apparation continued. Pushing passed the pain, Violenta ignored it until a later date, and concentrated on her destination. Dumbledore's office. Just when she was nearly safe there, Violenta rebounded of something. Mentally, and metaphysically, she hit a wall. The added pain of the splinching, and the powerful rebounding, sent her tumbling in the wrong direction.

Violenta blacked out for a moment, and when she came-to, was lying on a stone floor, in an awkward position. Glancing down at her arm, Violenta accessed the damage. It would have been minor, had she not been aparating. It was a native French Charm, one she'd learnt early in her schooling, but had never used again, and as such, had forgotten. It caused spidery cuts to form over the point of impact, which bled profusly until they were tended to. Usually the charm didn't cause enough harm to be useful, but with the added splinching, it was now double in size.

There was nothing she could do for the moment, but sit. Stupidly, Violenta hadn't accounted for the wards keeping her out of the castle. But the exersion of simply apparating had taken a lot out of her. This, added with the constant running, and lack of sleep, she was exhausted. Lying back, Violenta went against her instincts, and waited.

It wasn't long before she heard footsteps.

Sirius, still buzzing from the high of planting the dungbombs in the Slytherin Commonrooms, didn't notice the girl at first. He'd split up with Prongs, Moony and Wormtail straight away, to avoid suspicision. He was almost passed her, when she made a small noise. It was probably unconcious, but still, it made him pause.

Short white hair, pale skin, and wide eyes, she was pretty in the impish way. If she hadn't have been bleeding so readily that half her body was covered in blood, he would have tried to make a move. She lifted her chin a little, as if to get a better look at him, and spoke.

"You're not Dumbledore." She seemed amazed by this fact alone. Bloodloss, a small voice echoed in the back of Sirius' mind. Slowly, he bend down, to not scare her. She didn't jerk away immediately, so he took the iniciative, and pulled back her sleave gently an peeked at the wound. It was an obvious splinching, but what amazed Sirius was that she'd gotten into the castle in the first place.

"You're not Dumbledore." She repeated slowly. "Who are you?"

"Padfoot." Sirius told her absently, trying to reach his wand without brushing the fabric of her sleave over the open wound.

"Hmm..." She sighed thoughtfully. "That's an odd name." Sirius didn't answer, and instead finally reached his wand and begun cleaning up the blood. There was more than he'd first thought, explaining why she seemed so out of it. Once he'd stopped the bleeding, he ripped off her shirt sleeve, and used it as a bandage.

"What's your name?" He asked. She seemed to contemplate that for a moment. Whoever she was, Sirius had never see her around the castle or anywhere else before.

"I have many names. But you can call me Fox." She bit her lip, straightening, and looking back down at Sirius' finished handiwork.

"Where did you learn to do that?" She asked. Much like with the brawling with James earlier, Sirius had learnt Muggle first-aid when he'd been younger.

"Around." He needed a new course of action. He couldn't leave her here, but if he walked into the Great Hall, where nearly everybody was already seated, he'd have to explain why he was in the coridor in the first place. "Why are you here?" He asked, not unkindly. She paused.

"I don't know... I was trying to get to Dumbledore..." She trailed off. At a closer look, Sirius realised she was exhausted. Rings around her eyes, pale skin that couldn't all be attributed to blood loss. Her eyes wided for a moment. "Where's Dumbledore?" She asked, panic obvious in her tired eyes. Sirius went to answer, but was interupted by a voice.

"I am here child. Do not worry." Jerking back from the girl - Fox -, Sirius glanced back and saw the ancient head master standing behind him, eyes twincling. He stood, and turned back to the girl. To his surprise, she didn't look greatful or relieved in any way. She sneered.

"I am no child Albus. Do not call me one." Despite the blood loss, she looked neither lost nor confused now. Dumbledore sighed, the turned to Sirius. The silver eyed boy was just confused. Why would she want Dumbledore, despite obviously hating him?

"Mr Black. I suggest you return to the Great Hall. Minerva will be taking my place for tonight, and you don't want to miss the sorting." Eyes narrowed, he glanced back down at the girl. Sirius had never trusted adults on principal, and Dumbledore was no exception. But he could see not other course of action.

Before he could ask, Dumbledore had levitated the girl to his side and was walking away. Beweildered, Sirius didn't even respond when Dumbledore called over his shoulder.

"And really Mr Black. I believe that you have mastered dungbombs. Maybe it is time to move onto something else."

They disappeared from sight, and Sirius started numbly walking toward the Great Hall. He was met up with by Prongs, Moony and Wormtail half way there.

"SIRIUS! What are you doing? I thought we agreed to meet up at the Great Hall ten mintues ago. Did you get caught?" James yelled when the two met up.

"No." Sirius muttered. "I met a girl."

When he didn't say anything else for a full minute, Remus spoke.

"Must've been some girl." Sirius just nodded. When the other three saw they weren't going to get a better response, they started moving toward the Great Hall.

"Seriously, Sirius." James started, using the over-used joke. "What's with this girl that's got you all dumbstruck. That's never, _ever_ happend before." Sirius had unconciously made the decision to not tell the other Marauders about Fox. Seeing an opening, he went for it.

"Yes, and James, you've always been struck dumb." The delivary was poor, but the joke worked in distracting the other three, as James stared to defend his honour.

"I am not struck dumb!"

"No. You're just mentally deficient." Remus replied cheerfully. The banter continued on in this way, until they entered the Great Hall, just intime to sit before the First Years came in.

McGonagall's voice spoke where Dumbledore's usually did.

"Welcome to another year at..."


	2. Chapter 2 Isobel by Bjork

_**Hi! This is my first story, so you'll have to forgive me for any formatting blunders, I'm still trying to figure it all out! I'll update this story as much as possible, but at least once a week. **_

_**As a Sirius/OC story, it's going to be a little AU, 'cause I'm introducing an entirely new character! :P Reviews are welcome, but not necessary. Ummmm... Not going to waste your time with anything else, so here we are! **_

_**Thanks to my first few reviewers, you both made my day!**_

Chapter Two... Isobel by Bjork.

French Officials Baffled After Robbery at Ministery.

The robber, described as a young woman with long brown hair with a strong French accent, is said to have taken priceless documents describing the French Ministery's actions for the next two years. She, unnamed as of yet, arrived at the Ministery in the late afternoon, asking to see the French Minister, Francis Bloombury, and upon being refused, barged through the offices until she saw him. Details are thin, but we gather that she then made her way to a top secret part of the Ministery. Bloombury had this to say;

"Anybody who has the audacity to break into the worlds most secure volts, must be stopped. Beware of this young woman, no matter how charming she may seem..." Picture below. Contact the English Ministery if you have any information.

~Line~

"What do you need?" Dumbledore asked as soon as they entered his office. Still a bit slow, it took a moment for Violenta to register the question.

"Blood replenishing potion. And if you would be willing to stich me up. Rejuvenating potion, if you want me to do any work for you tonight. Other wise I just need sleep." Violenta yawned. "But don't tell Poppy. You know how she gets." That, and the fact that Violenta didn't want to deal with an upsett Poppy. Despite her dislike of the Headmaster, Violenta actually enjoyed the presence of most of the Order. The potions she'd asked for we quickly surplied and the Headmaster gave a flick of his wand. Violenta felt the skin on her side sitch itself, in a quite uncomfortable fashion.

"It would seem you had a run in with my wards. I must remember to make sure you're allowed in next time, or we might have another unfortunate accident.

Dumbledore started on his questoning.

"What new information do you have?" Violenta, feeling strength returning to her limbs, at least briefly, grabbed a biscuit of the table.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything, and everything. It's been a while since you last informed me." Violenta took a moment to bite her biscuit before answering.

"Well, the French Ministery is well and truely under." She told him bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore was obviously intriged. One of the reasons that Violenta didn't like him was his inability to hide his emotions. They were always there, on the surface if you looked hard enough. Trained to read that sort of thing, it was a tad overwhelming for Violenta.

"I mean what I said. He's got them. They're gone. Caput. Nada." Taking another bite, she could see the older man processing this.

"That explains tomorrows paper then. I wondered what had happend." He handed the white haired girl a paper, and on the front cover was a sketch, and a small article. Skimming the writing, Violenta looked closely at the picture. The girl was a brunette, with widely placed eyes and full lips. Happy, Violenta smiled, it looked nothing like her. She glanced back up at Dumbledore, still smiling.

"I can't believe that actually worked."

"What do you mean?" She could tell the old man didn't like to ask too many questions, and enjoyed holding it over him.

"My trick." Violenta went onto explain the finer parts of her journey. From breaking into the Ministery and getting away with ther letter they'd intercepted, to getting short from behind as she'd apparated.

Dumbledore was silent for a moment, before speaking.

"Good job." It was all the praise she was going to get from him. She knew she'd never be able to compete with the image of her parents that the old man had. Violenta sighed.

"Okay. Why'd you get me out of France? Beside the obvious." The obvious was the Ministery.

Dumbledore was silent for a moment. "I want you to enroll in Hogwarts."

Violenta laughed.

"I'm sorry Albus. But there is no point in trying to salvage my failed education." Violenta hadn't been in school since she'd been fifteen. Nearly three years later, that wasn't going to change.

"Not as a student." Those words triggered the ephiphany. "_They_ are recruiting from the older Slytherins. I need you to infiltrate this group." It made sense, and it wasn't like Violenta was going to turn it down.

"Okay. My new assignment is to infiltrate the group of Slytherins most likely to join _them_, when they graduate? Anything else?" Dumbledore shook his head.

"Just look around." Helpful. Next question.

"Anything I need to know?" The old man seemed more at ease now Violenta was asking the questions.

"Yes. All your books, robes, and everything else, are at the end of your bed in the Slytherin Commonroom." He reached under the desk, and pulled up a small notebook. "This notebook has all the information we already know about each and every Slytherin. When you find something to add to this, just write it in. I have an identical one, which will immediately gain this information." Smart. Violenta had heard something of the like being used in the Dutch Ministry to moniter the public. Dumbledore glanced at his watch, his unharried facade becoming broken.

"We have to go, Violenta. Minerva needs to introduce you to the school during the feast. My absence as probably already been noted." He stood, not waiting for an answer. "Here." He grabbed a robe from the desk and passed it to the younger girl. "Just put it over your clothes." Without waiting for her to catch up, Dumbledore left for the door.

The pair traveled swiftly for the Great Hall. Dumbledore went through a side passage, covered in cobwebs, and when Violenta followed, she reappeared at the back of the Great Hall, just outside the entrance way. Violenta stopped him from going through the doorway.

"What about the boy from before?" Dumbledore widend his eyes for a second, then smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry about him. Sirius Black may be a prankster, but he's smart enough to know when to stay away." So his real name was Sirius Black?

Violenta withheld her doubts about this, and plowed onto her next question.

"Will I be using my real name?" Dumbledore didn't even pause in his answer.

"No. Use your mothers maidan name." Ha. Violenta tried not to give a sarcastic laugh. The old man didn't even have the decency to call her mother by her real title.

"So my name's Violenta Demeter Nyda?" Dumbledore nodded, then turned toward the entrance.

"Yes. Violenta Nyda. 17 years old. Grew up in France. Home schooled. Parents deceased. Lives with aunt Matilda. Do with that what you will." Dumbledores' tone told her that he was done talking to her. Without further adu, or pomp, Dumbledore walked into the Great Hall, and all eyes flew to him.

"Thanks Uncle." Violenta whispered bitterly as she followed the old man into the Hall, Dumbledore was one of the only people who could ruin her carm exterior, and as one of her only living relatives, she had that power over him as well.

Violenta knew she reminded him too much of his dead sister to really have his affection. Her mother, Iva, had never had that problem as her features had resembled her own father too much.

~Line~

The feast was almost over, the dishes cleared away, and nobody seemed to know what to do next. McGonagal was standing at the podium, giving the years announcments.

"As always, the Forbidden Forest, is indeed, forbidden." Her glare found it's way, unjustly, to the group of Seveth Year Gryffindors. It wasn't like they'd ever been _caught_. "First years, would also do well to remember that, although rolemodels are easily found, _some_ are better than others." Ignoring the pointed comment, Sirius' gaze reviewed the first years.

They were a bedragled bunch this year, barely more than ten per house. It always amazed the Seventh Year boy that they were divided almost equally between the four houses, when it was a impossibility that they would all have the exact personality for the house they were sorted into. For Sirius, the Houses meant more than a simple friendship group, or housing situation. The Houses represented his first rebellion against his parents. Being sorted into Gryffindor was the first of many things Sirius had done to upset his parents. Speaking of upsetting his parents...

"James, are your parents alright with me staying at the end of this year? Until I get things settled?" James, across the table, rolled his eyes.

"Sirius. You've been staying at my house for three years. Do you really think a couple of months more is too much?" True. The final rebellion against his parents, his abandonment of them, was something Sirius was both proud and scared of. It wasn't like his parents to never take revenge against him, for disgracing their name, which resolted in dangerous consiquences. But he still couldn't regret it.

"Yes, I know. But still..." Sirius trailed off, unable to explain how greatful he was for the kindness shown to him by Mr and Mrs Potter. Luckily, James understood.

"Really Padfoot! They love you more than me. You should have seen their reaction when I told them about your Owl scores last year. Although, compared to mine, they were slightly better-" He was interupted by Remus.

"James shut up!" James and Sirius were just beweildered by his insistance. At least, Sirius was, until he noticed that Remus was whispering. Meaning that everybody else had gone quiet.

James, however, didn't get the hint.

"WHAT?" He yelled. Not angry, but rather frustated. His voice boomed across the Hall, which had been for silent for more than a few minutes, due to Dumbledores appearance. Everyone, and Sirius realised that included all the teaches as well, was staring at James.

"Mr. Potter. Is there a problem?" Asked Dumbledore, obviously holding back a smile. Caught out, James murmered an apology, before the Headmaster continued.

"All of you will have noticed my absence at the start of the Feast, and we must all thank Proffessor McGonagall for doing such a brilliant job without me." There was a smattering of claps throughout the Hall, none of which fazed the Professor. When he had everybodies attention again, the Headmaster went on. "Hogwarts, as old and beautiful as she is, hasn't seen many extange students. So I expect you to be extremely welcoming, as this year we will be welcoming a new student into the Seventh Years. Miss Violenta Nyda, will be joining the Slytherins for this year, as it is her last." Dumbledore turned, pointedly ignoring the murmers that sprung up at this, especially amoung the Slytherins, turned and gestured for somebody to join them.

Sirius, with his less than savoury opinion of Dumbledore from the mysterious meeting before the feast, was more than surprised when the girl from before walked forward confidently. The only thing that stopped Sirius jaw from dropping was the decorum that had been beaten into him as a child, and he had yet to do away with. She looked more vibrant than before, but then again, the only other time Sirius had seen her, she'd been surported by a wall.

She was taller than he'd first thought. No where near his height, but taller than Peter was. Her hair was as white as it had first seemed, but now instead of a curiously tired expression, she was giving a sly smirk. Slytherin for sure.

"Miss Nyda will be participating in all school activities along-side you, and is to be treated as a regular student by the staff." It was apparent to everybody that Dumbledore wasn't going to satisfy anyones curiousity that night, so the normal cheering started, Slytherin the loudest.

Sirius didn't even notice when everyone was returning to their meal, the curiousity of the girl over for now. He was too involved in studying the girl to notice even his friends, as they extanged looks about his behaviour.

She seemed too well. Before, little more than half an hour ago, she'd seemed close to death, and now she all but had a spring in her step. Odd.

"Padfoot? Padfoot? Sirius!?" The silver eyed boy jerked back toward his friends, all of whom were staring at him with varied looks of concern. It was James who'd spoken. "What's wrong?" The three other boys were more than surprised by the distracted look that had come over Sirius' face. "What's wrong?" James repeated.

"Hmmm? Oh... That's the girl from before." He told them absently, tucking back into his potato's.

"You mean the one that made you all dazed?" Remus asked, concealing a laugh. Sirius nodded.

"Mmmhmmm." Was the answer he recieved.

"The one that nearly made you get caught by McGonagall?" Peter asked at a prompt from Remus.

"Mmmhmmm." Was the answer a second time. James finally caught onto his best friends preoccupation and decided to make the most of it.

"You mean the one you shagged in the Slytherin Commonroom in seven different positions for hours?" Remus rolled his eyes, but waited to see what Sirius answer would be none the less.

"Mmmm- Wait! What?" Sirius spluttered, finally catching on. The three other boys broke into a riot of laughter. Remus was the first to recover, followed swiftly by Peter, and both boys gave James appologetic looks. James, however, seemed to find the situation endlessly hilarius.

"I-_hic_- actually can't believe-_hic_- that you fell for that-_hic_-." James tried to convay over his fit of hicups. Sirius scowled at him for a moment, then turned back to his meal, making a consious effort not to stare at the Slytherin table. Even so, he kept his eyes on the oddly intriguing girl. She obviously fit into her surounds amazingly.

James had finally seemed to calm down, and was now thinking about the logistics of it all.

"Wait, Sirius..." He asked, confusion obvious. "You didn't actually shag her, did you?" He seemed almost horrified by this idea. "I mean... You must have only just met her." Sirius rolled his eyes at his friend.

"No."

"But then why-"

"No." Sirius cut his friend off. James imagination was something amazing, and Sirius knew that if his best friend even got a wiff of conspiracy about the girl, it would all go to hell. "Anyway, we have bigger fish to fry." He announced, evasiveness being his best tactic.

"Oh? And what would this be?" Remus asked, eyebrow raised, and not looking up. Sirius grinned cheekily, managing a certain amount of innocence that was baffeling to the others.

"We need to get Peter a girlfriend."

As he'd predicted, the announcment distracted the group enough for them to forget about the girl. Sirius contented himself on investigating it later.

~Line~

Being around Slytherins was exhausting, Violenta decided. The meal had just finished and the Houses were heading toward the entrance. Already, Violenta had fielded questions about her parents, what they did for a living, why she'd come to Hogwarts and other such nonsense, and hadn't answered once. It wasn't because she couldn't lie, but because it created an air of mystery around her that made everyone else interested in her. For the purposes of her mission, this was perfect.

"Shit." Violenta murmered to herself when the group of Slytherins she'd been following turned to the dungeons. Her claustraphobia wouldn't help anything if they were sleeping in the dungeons.

"What?" Violenta started at the voice behind her. Whipping around, she saw it belonged to a guy, around her own age, with black hair and eyes. "Scared of the dark?" He asked with a sneer.

"I'm sorry, what was your name?" She tried to cover up her blunder of not knowing that the man was behind her. Really, twenty minutes in, and Hogwarts already had her off kilter.

Instead of answering, the man sulked forward, passing her in the stone hallway, and continueing down, until she lost sight of him. Violenta sighed at the mystery that had presented itself to her, knowing that she wouldn't let up until she knew his life story, if simply upon principle alone.

Without waiting for somebody else to make a rude comment, Violenta followed the hallway, catching up to the group of girls from before without seeing the anybody else. The group of girls, gossipy as any teenagers Violenta had known before, didn't see her, and didn't call her out when she followed them through the wall into the Slytherin Commonroom, catching the password as she went. _Subtly_ seemed like an odd password for a House, but then again, no one would ever guess it.

Seeing the Commonroom relieved any fears she'd had over it being in the dungeons. The space was wide and open, albeit with a slightly earthy smell. The main colours were Silver, Black and Green, giving the space an odd feel to it. The walls on the far side of the room were covered in thick green curtains, which covered windows which showed a subterranian view. With a start, Violenta realised that the Slytherin Commonroom was underneath the lake.

Striding further into the room, Violenta glanced around. She had no wish to stay in the company of the other Slytherins unless absolutely necissary for now, so the only option open to her was the dormitory. It seemed like a good idea, seeing as Violenta had an already forming headache, probably relating to the earlier run in with Dumbledores wards. After glancing around the room for a full minute, Violenta approached a girl who looked to be her age, who was hearding the group of first years around.

"Excuse me.." She asked, gaining the attention of the girl. "I was wondering if you knew where the Seventh Year girls dorms were?" The girl, a Prefect, looked her up and down for a moment, before shaking her head off to the right.

"My names Christiarna Wilks. Go down the staircase, take the first left, then another left and you'll find the room." Without waiting for a reply, the girl, Christiarna, turned away.

Following the instructions to the letter, Violenta eventually found the room. The fact that it was clearly label helped. After opening the door, Violenta was confronted by an over abundence of green.

There were Six beds all together, all labeled with names across the top. _Susan Prewitt_ was the first name, across from her was _Henrietta Shaidet._ Next to Shaidet was _Christiarna Wilks,_ and opposite her was _Virginia Stone,_ and finally, beside Virginia, was the name Violenta Nyda. The remaining bed, opposite Violenta, belonged to a _Clarissa Edan_.

With more luster than was probably necissary, Violenta colapsed onto the bed, grinning when it bent to her frame with just the right amount of push. The perfect bed.

Violenta knew that she really had to go over her notes, make a few references, then many draw a map of the area, but once she was lying on the bed, all of it seemed to become very distant.

After drawing the curtains, (green), with surounded the bed, and casting a precautionary silencing charm, she fell asleep.

~Line~


	3. Wake Me Up Ed Sheeran

**I am very, very stupid! Massive wait! And I compeletly forgot that James and Lily were meant to be Schoolheads! Duh! I'm kicking myself now.**

**To make it simpler, this will be remedied this chapter, though slightly awkwardly. Please forgive me!**

**Anyway, on the with the show! :P**

Chapter III... Wake Me Up by Ed Sheeran

Minister Speaks up Against the Rumours of Spies within Britain.

The Minister for Magic in Britain, Millicent Bagnold, has spoken at a conference about the reccent rumours of spies within Brittain, and whether any of these

spies_ are a danger to Britain._

"...These rumours are just that, rumours! Britain has nothing to hide, underhand or illigal, from other countries even if this were true. Our National security is of utmost importance at the moment, but we can assure you that we are not at risk." When Minister Bagnold was posed a question on the subject of the supposed 'Dark Lord' Voldemort, he had this to say:

"We are not at risk, from anything or anyone. Brittains Wizardry population is entering it's best economical change in decades. This

Dark Lord_, as you say, cannot, and will not, ever, pose a threat to Brittain. If he is real, alive and kicking, with the intention of hurting the Britains, give us proof, for I have seen none!" _

Whether or not this is true, time will tell...

~Line~

Violenta woke early, due to her early bed time. The sun hadn't even peaked over the mountain line when she got to work. Pulling the notebook, given to her by Dumbledore the night before, from underneath her pillow, she set to work. Violenta gripped the clasp on the edge, and pulled. A stinging sensation pulled at her from ther finger placed at it's centre. The book made a hissing sound, and flung itself open.

"Sly, old dog!" Violenta muttered to herself. Dumbledore wasn't as naive to her work as he seemed. And placing a charm on the book meaning that it would only open to her blood was a dash of genius.

The book was thick, thick than probably necissary, and sleaved in dark leather. Every two pages, it appeared to the new Slytherin, was given to a Slytherin student, although some had more than others. Deciding that the start was the best place to begin, Violenta flicked to the front.

The First name, in alphabetical order, it seemed, was a boy, Cassius Bloombadge. There was a small black and white sketch of the boy, elegant and arrogant-looking, below which was a small biography.

It had everything from the boys mothers maidan name, to his favourite sport, Quidditch (how predictable!) Skimming the information, Violenta learnt everything to know about the boy, but didn't know him at all.

There wasn't anything interesting there, just things to do with daily life. It wasn't until the bottom of the last page that she realised why. Written, in what was clearly the Headmasters handwriting, were two words.

_High Interest_

.

Catching onto Dumbledores system, Violenta flicked to the next person.

Vincent Crabbe. _Low Interest_.

The sun was starting to show, and Violenta knew she had to get a move on, so rather than read all the information, she flicked to the next name.

Clarissa Edan. _Medium Interest._

Ambrose Hepburn. _Medium Interest._

Niall Parkinsen. _High Interest_

Susan Prewett. _High Interest._

Henrietta Shaidet. _Low Interest._

Severus Snape. It was this name that made Violenta pause for a moment. Under the heading _Allies_, which Violenta took to mean friends, it had one name. Lily Evans, Muggleborn Gryffindor. Odd for a Slytherin, but it explained his lack of other Slytherin friends, and the fact that at the bottom of the sheet it read: _No Interest._

Virginia Stone also read, _No Interest._

Christian Wilks. _High Interest._

And his twin sister: Christiarna Wilks. _Low Interest. _

The stiring noises of the girl beside her, interupted Violenta's musing. The girl, a curly haired red head, burst out of her curtains and fixed her eyes on Violenta, whose curtains were half open. The girl, whom Violenta recognised as Virginia Stone, grinned in a very un-Slytherin-like way.

"My name's Virginia Stone, but you can call me Thea." Seeing Violenta's confused look, the girl added. "I hate the name Virginia, and my middle name is Theadora." Violenta smiled despite herself. This girl was a veritable odd-ball. "I was going to talk to you last night, but you left before I got a chance."

"Nice to meet you... Thea." A small smile laced onto her lips at the name. "What did you want to talk about?" The red-haired girl, who was now apparently very Scottish from her accent, bit her lip, smile falling from her face.

"Can we talk after breakfast? Somewhere more private?" Appreciating the longing for privacy, Violenta nodded. The grin reappeared on Thea's face.

"Great. You look more awake than me, do you want first shower?" Violenta nodded, still slightly bemused at the behaviour of a fellow Slytherin. She jumped from the bed, and headed to the bathroom at the other end of the room.

~Line~

"Where's Prongs, Padfoot?"

That's how Sirius first day at Hogwarts started, it showed a lot about how the day would progress for him.

He turned on his back, and glanced lazily up at Peter, who was sitting up in bed, looking across at James' empty bed. Sirius, black hair haning over his forehead, gazed impartially at Prongs' bed for a moment, before turning back over in bed.

"Don't know. And it's too early to care." He announced, voice numbed by sleep. Peter starting muttering about 'stupid and annoying mutts', and Sirius greatfully ignored him.

Really, the boy _was_ too tired to care where James was. Sirius hadn't slept well, and when he'd finally been able to drift into oblivion, he'd dreamed of firey girls with white hair and tired eyes.

It was beyond disturing for a person who never dreamed at all.

Despite his efforts to reclaim sleep, Sirius was forced to consider waking up when Remus came back into the room from where ever he'd been, fully dressed and wearing an under-used grin.

"You'll never guess where James is." He announced to the two boys, both who were half awake.

"Snogging Evans." Sirius answered straightfaced, as he sat up in bed, dragging the blankets up with him. Both Remus and Wormtail just stared at him for a moment, before returning to the matter at hand.

"Ummm... No?" Remus said, almost fraising it as a question.

"Damn. It was worth a shot thought." Sirius said, grinning and flopping back onto the bed.

"Well, no. It's not that exciting." Remus restated. "It's more intriguing than interesting." Sirius groaned.

"Intriguing things can wait until after breakfast."

"Not this one. James was getting a note from one of the Ravenclaw Prefects in the Commonroom. Dumbledore wants to see him, before breakfast." Remus explained.

"How'd he get in trouble before breakfast on the first day of school?" Peter asked, more confused than humourous. Sirius groaned.

"Well, that's my sleep-in gone." He announced bad temperedly, jumping from the bed, with swagger only Sirius Orion Black could have at seven thirty in the morning. "What time did Dumbledore want to see him, exactly?" He addressed Remus, but someone else answered.

"Too early in my mind, then again, I don't think Dumledore really cares." James announced from the doorway, leaning against the door jam and running a hand through his hair helplessly. James said it humously, but it hit a cord within Sirius, reminding him of the girl. And he had a name now.

Violenta Nyda

. An odd name, for an equally odd person. Compared to the name he'd been given at first, it seemed tame though, although _Fox_ seemed to suit her better somehow.

"Dumbledore can wait for me, I need to do my hair." Sirius muttered loudly, heading for the bathroom. He was pulled up short when James stopped him.

"Padfoot, you don't need to some with. It probably has something to do with all this Head boy crap." Crap my ass, Sirius said mentally. James had been going on so much about his place as Head boy, opposite Evans, for the entire holidays. There was absolutely no point in trying to be modest now.

"Na Prongs. If I let you walk there yourself, you'll probably run into a wall from staring at Evans." A likely possibility, it had happend before, but Sirius had other concerns and reasons for going with his friend. Even at the early hour, there were likely Slytherins, Ravenclaws and even Hufflepuffs stalking the halls. James may have been entirely in the dark about the extent of the war, closeted by his parents, but Charlus and Dorea had had no problem in informing the ward of the dangers. In fact James' father, Charlus Potter, infamous Aurour, had made a point of telling Sirius of the dangers, instead of their biological son. This way James got to enjoy his last year, he had a protector(of sorts) and Sirius got to be completely informed.

Emerging from the bathroom ten minutes later, Sirius was dressed for school, had his wand hidden in his right arm guard, and a knife in his left. His hair was also perfection incarnate, if the whistles from the other three boys were anything to go by. Which they usually weren't.

"Okay, let's go Prongs. I want to see you get in trouble." He announced to the room, and was rewarded with a glare from the intented target.

"If I get in trouble, it's because you made me late. I was meant to be there ten mintues ago." Sirius shrugged.

"We'll be more late if you keep this up. Let's _go_!" James shook his head slowly, but lead toward the stare case. The Commonroom was almost empty, except for the few people trying to fit in last minute cramming for tests, which considering it was the first day of school, was pretty usless. When the pair emerged through the portrait hall, they were met with an empty silence. After a few mintues, James spoke.

"What are you doing after Hogwarts?" Sirius just looked at his bestfriend with a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously? Haven't we been talking about this for the last two years?" James quickly realised his mistake, and elaborated.

"No, I mean relationship wise."

"We're still not on the same page, Prongs." Sirius responded, without looking at James.

"Well, you know mine. I'm marrying Evans, on a Winter night with snow all around," Sirius interupted him with an amazed scoff at his friends confidence.

"You're getting a bit ahead of yourself, arn't you? You and Evans haven't even been on a date yet." He pointed out.

"Let me worry about that." James responded. "_Anyway_, I was wondering if you had plans on getting with someone this year. I know you and Marlene were tight last year." James said suggestively, as they walked down the hall. Sirius laughed.

"Oh no, McKinnon and I had an agreement." Was all he said. James just frowned, coming to a halt.

"You mean you were just shag-buddies? No feelings involved at all?" The fact that James found this strange at al was hilarious.

"Mmmmm... Pretty much. We both knew it was to hard to go any further, with everything going on. And feelings would have just complicated that." He paused. "Aren't we meant to be getting to the Headmasters office, ten minutes ago." James nodded, and started walking again.

"Not going to pick it up again?" James asked, curiousity too obvious in his tone.

"Nup. She wanted to consentrate on NEWTS this year, rather than me." When he didn't recieve any other information, James was quiet.

In fact, Marlene had want to pick it up again that year, Sirius, when she'd asked him the night before, had surprisingly told her he couldn't. Marlene had taken it well, considering. She'd laughed, told him she was there if he wanted her, and walked off, muttering about smitten fools.

Sirius wasn't smitten, of that he was almost certain. But when she'd asked him, his brain had been filled with pale skin and white hair. What he did know was that he was slightly obsessed. Then again, it wasn't every day you met a girl, who lied to you about her name, and then she turned up at school. On that train of thought, though, perhaps her name wasn't really Violenta Nyda. That's why he was obsessed with her, Sirius realised with a quiet realisation. Because there were so many questions surounding her.

James came to a sudden stop, bringing Sirius out of his thoughts, when he realised they were already at the Headmasters office.

"See ya later Padfoot."

"Don't stutter infront of Evans, Prongs." Was the only reply he recieved from his friend, as Sirius was distracted by a flash of colour coming in his direction.

The black-haired boy didn't even notice his bestfriend vanish up the stair-case, as he saw the object of his confusion coming toward him.

Well, Sirius corrected, not toward him, just going passed him. Still, as she strode down the coridor, he couldn't help but frown at her. She was a study of contrasts. Her small, petite body and the strength she held herself with. The tight grip she had on her wand, and the humour and curiousity in her eyes as she saw him. The way her expression became guarded almost immediately, and yet her body language gave away more than her expression had in the first place. She stopped when their paths met.

~Line~

Violenta's morning had _started_ off rather well. The Slytherins, for the most part, ignored her, making her job a lot easier. Well, all of them except for Thea.

Thea Stone was an odd-ball Slytherin, Violent decided as she walked to the Great Hall. The curly, red-haired Scottish Slytherin was definately unique, if nothing else. She was not guarded around people, unlike nearly all Slytherins, and seemed content to tease, poke and prod everyone around her. Even just this morning, she'd annoyed a seventh year girl, Clarissa Edan, so much that Edan had drawn her wand.

Thea had just laughed, and shaken her finger tauntingly. "Wouldn't want me to tell Ani, would you?" She asked cheekily.

Edan had huffed and stormed out of the room without a backward glance. Whoever 'Ani' was, Violenta vowed to find out who he was.

Her thought process was interupted by a perfect smirk, on a pale face.

She had never thought herself unlucky. If anything, she had extremely good luck, but seeing a smug, handsome, familiar face, in the middle of the hallway, at 7 o'clock in the morning, was beyond unlucky. More than unlucky, it _conplicated_ things. She hated complications.

"Hi, I'm Violenta Nyda. It's nice to meet you." She strode forward, hand out, with a small smile. Denile was her best option at the moment, althought the idea that he wuold have forgotten the night before was ludercrous.

Seeming slightly bemused, he took the hand and grinned in a way that would have had most girls a blushing, giggling mess. Needless to say, Violenta wasn't most girls. "Lovely name. Although I believe Fox suits you better." He told her. Damn. Damndamndamndamndamndamndamn damndamndamn. He wasn't going to let her bluff it. Yeah, won't make the connection, my ass. With Dumbledores', somewhat hesitant assurance, that the boy wouldn't pose any problem, Violenta hadn't given any thought to a cover story, should she need one. Really she shouldn't have needed one. There were over two thousand students at Hogwarts, and she just happend to run into the one she needed on for.

She needed to bluff it, again.

"I'm sorry, did you just call me a Fox? That's rude." She asked, frowning slight and feigning confusion. From his smirk the guy wasn't even taking the story.

"Don't play dumb, sweetheart. It doesn't suit you." The grin had slipped from his face, and his demeanor completely changed.

"What was your name again?" Vilenta asked, obviously stalling for time.

The black-haired man smiled cockily. "Sirius Black, at your service Miss Nyda. I'm sorry, I forgot, you must only know me as Padfoot." The way he said it bugged Violenta. He was belittling anf too smug.

His name though... it rang bells. Alarms. Black. Sirius Black. An odd name, but not so odd compared to other wizard elitists.

Then she had it. The Noble House of Black. Estimed Pure-Blood elitists.

The problem with large Pure-Bred families, like her own, was that they were so closely entiwined, meaning it was too hard to tell who was related to whom. Cousins marrying cousins. Grandfathers marrying granddaughters. Luckily, unlike in the Muggleworld, Pure-Blood inbreds weren't seen as disgusting as they usually were. This, and the fact that magical blood had evolved to counter most of the worst effects of close blood ties, such as insanity,(most of the time) meant that it wasn't often looked upon as something bad.

Still, Sirius Black had a large history hanging over his head.

"Don't worry, I'm a Pure-Blood." Violenta reassured sarcastically.

Black regarded her steadily for a moment, demeanor cooling slightly. "And I'm a Blood-Traitor."

How the Hell did a Black become a Blood-Traitor? Even in France, the Black's sat alongside the Malfoy's, Longbottoms, Potters and Prewetts as Britains purest.

"Nice to know." It was an interesting thing to know, as was his blantent show of it.

Violenta edged passed him slowly, as she was running out of this to say and ways to redirect his attention.

Her quiet exit was interupted by a loud scrapping noise, as the staircase decended from the Headmasters office. Trying to act surprised, as it probably wasn't common knowledge that it was the Headmasters office was here, Violenta was astonished when two people exited.

A girl came first, red-hair, deadstraight to her waist, wearing an annoyed expression. A grinning boy followed her, running a hand through dark hair.

The grinning boy immeditately turned to Black, who frowned at him, confused.

"Padfoot! I'm living with Evans!" The grinning boy exlaimed, not noticing the redheads dark glare.

"What?!" Black seemed even more confused.

Violenta, still edging away, caught the unwanted attention of the red head.

"Hello, I'm the Head girl. Lily Evans." The red head, Evans, announced to Violenta, who had just made it passed Black.

She was forced to stop and return the greeting. "Violenta Nyda." She said shortly, then turned to Black, ready to make her escape. "It was nice to meet you Black. Let's not do it again." Then she walked off, leaving a very confused party of people behind.

~Line~

Sirius stared as the Nyda-Fox-Girl walked away. There conversation had been nothing like he'd expected. He realised he'd unconciously prepared himself to get all the information he needed within seconds of seeing her. He was completely unprepared to walk away with more questions than before.

He turned back to James and Evans, both who were staring after Nyda. "Who was that?" Evans asked, seeming to forget her previous annoyance with the two boys to further her knowledge of the girl.

"I really don't know." Sirius answered truthfully.

James jerked out of the trance first, grinning gleefully. "As I was saying, Padfoot. I am going to be living with Lily." Hearing him say it a second time made the implications sink in.

"Because you're both Heads... That makes sense." Sirius muttered, connecting the dots.

It hadn't been a real surprise that Evans was Head Girl, infact that Marauders had had various bets on that for years. The real shocker was James, and the fact that he was also Quidditch captain made it equally unbelievable. But if you closely at the interaction between the two, as Sirius had at length, you noticed things. Like how James counted Evans various and frequent mood swings with ease. How Evans could control James even in his most boisterous moods. They complimented each other perfectly, not that Sirius would ever tell either of them that.

"We are NOT living together Potter. We just happen to be sharing the same space!" Evans burst out, face flushing with anger and embarassment. At what exactly, remained to be seen.

James completely ignored the girl, blinded by excitment Sirius sumerised, and continued to explain.

"Usually Dumbledore would have informed the pair of us last night, but we both left too early from the feast, and he decided to let it wait until this morning." His glee was all too obvious.

"And that's what ruined my morning..." Sirius trailed off as Evans gave a huff of frustration and stormed off. When she was out of sight, grey eyes swivled back to James.

"Are you going after her?" Normally, Sirius would have expected his friend to have stopped her from leaving altogether, not caring if he had to use force. The hazel eyed boy was staring after her, eyes wide in an expression of awe. He answered Sirius absently, not listening to himself.

"No. She's overwhelmed. She just needs space for now. I'll talk to her later." Without further pomp, James turned and went in the direction of the Great Hall, leaving Sirius to follow in his wake, wondering if James was right in assuming he would marry Lily when he was older.

If James' understanding of Evans' personality was anything to go by, they were destined.

Snorting at his own patheticness, Sirius sped up, leaving all of his romantic thoughts behind.

~Line~

Walking down to the Great Hall after the confruntation with Black, Violenta wondered when her life had gotten so complicated.

Probably when she'd been bounced of Dumbledores wards and landed in a coridor, she decided. Or maybe when she'd joined the Order, or even when her parents had joined the Order.

Her thought process was borken when she came to the doors at the entrance to the Great Hall. Banishing the complication that was Sirius Black, Violenta stepped inside the Hall.

Few people noticed she was there, and those who did paid her no mind.

Striding toward the Slytherin table with confidence that was easily faked, Violenta caught sight of Thea easily. The good-natured girl was sitting in the middle of the table, two Slytherin boys opposite her and a girl to her right.

What made her so easy to spot was the colours. She was wearing the school issue uniform and black robe, with the usual green tie, but on her head sat a bright pink hat and matching scarf around her neck. It clashed horribly with her orange/red hair but Thea didn't seem to care, and infact nobaby seemed to notice anything strange. It seemed the girl had some odd habits.

Violenta took the seat to the left of Thea, who looked up and grinned.

"Lovely to see you, 'Lenta." She greeted. "I can call you 'Lenta, can't I?" Well great. Another name to add to the long pile of code names, nick names and fake names to remember. Despite this, Violenta nodded. "It's just that Violenta is such a mouthful." Thea explained needlessly. Violenta's name had always been a problem.

"Yes, don't worry. Do want to talk now or later?" Violenta, the newly dubbed 'Lenta, asked, not so subtly taking the subject away from names.

The grin faded from Thea's face. "Not here. We'll wait until later." Thea said, her voice low and quiet. The grin suddenly reappeared on her face.

"I love your hair! The colour is amazing. The only oerson I've ever seen with hair like that is Lucius Malfoy, but he's a little bit of a prick."

Lucius Malfoy. Rich. Pure-Blood extrodanaire, and, apparently, a prick.

As quickly as Thea's attention had been on Violenta's white-blond hair, it jumped to something else.

"Oh, 'Lenta. I alsmot forgot. Professor Slughorn gave me your schedual, since you missed the handout."

Slightly beweildered, Violenta took the piece of paper offered. At a glance, she was over-joyed.

Advance Potions. Charms-Extended. Astronomy 3. Advance DADA. History of Magic: People of Influence, et cetera.

Although Viloenta hadn't been to a proper school in years, she could definatley appriciate the variety of subjects she'd been given. Of course, without any previous standard to go by, most of the classes she'd been put in were probably the ones taken by the most High Risk students. Despite this, Violenta couldn't hold back the smile at learning in a proper school. It was a silly and idealistic thought, but having the chance to actually learn in a planned lesson, with teachers and other students, gave her a thrill of excitment. Violenta's reflection was interupted by Thea rising from the seat.

"Come on 'Lenta. Let's get to class. What have you got first? I've got Potions." Thea paused for a second, glancing back at her schedual. "Oops. No I've got Charms Extended. Have you eaten breakfast?" Talking to Thea was exhausting.

"I've got Charms too, and I'll be fine without breakfast." Violenta decided the easiest way to deal with Thea was to paraphrase everything she said.

"Oh, that's good. We can talk on the way." Violenta smiled at her enthusiasim, and followed her up and out. Glancing back at Hall as she exited the door, she noticed that Black was absent from the room.

Complications.

_**Well, that took forever! Sorry for the wait, my week was pretty busy, and involved a hospital visit, working on my holiday, and four new books. Really, I have no excuses. Hope you liked the chapter... I got really side tracked with the second scene, and had to scrap it. This is good though, because it gave me an idea for a series of Lily/James one-shots I want to do... Probably would be a reality for now, but still...**_

_**I was also wondering if there were a way to answer all my reviewers personally, without writing it all up on here... On that note, I would like to thank all my reviewers so far:**_

_**MsTonksLupin;**_

_**Thank you so much! As my first reviewer, I owe you so much! And, on your suggestion, I read you story, My Bonnie Lies over the Sea! I absolutely I love it so far! Thank you so much for reviewing, you made me squeal!**_

_**Arina-Peachy;**_

_**Thank you so much for your two brilliant reviews! She recently turned eighteen, although this won't really play much of a role in the story at the moment, as she's faking to be seventeen. Thanks!**_

_**evani-verma.9;**_

_**Thank you! Hoped this was good enough for now! :D Your review was squeal number four!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter IV... The Only Exception by Paramore._**

* * *

Sirius had been walking beside James for all of ten minutes, when his friend became fidgety. When the pair came into sight of the Great Hall, James pulled to a stop suddenly.

"I'm going after her." He told his friend, as Sirius turned around in exasperation.

"Who?" It was a useless question. Only one girl put that expression on Prongs' face.

"Lily." James pronounced matter-of-factly. "I want to talk to her about this living together thing.

Sirius gave him a half smile.

"Yeah, about that... What's the deal? Do you and Evans have to share a bed or something?" James pointedly ignored the comment, but answered anyway.

"It's the Head Boy/Girl thing. Apparently, 'cause the Heads are usually from different Houses, the living together thing is to promote House unity. But it still applies for Lily and me. So we'll be living together for the rest of the year." James paused, and looked over his shoulder urgently. "Look. I'll tell you the rest later, but I need to patch things up with her if I'm meant to live with her."

Sirius sighed, and waved him off as he turned and ran back the way they'd just come.

"Thanks Padfoot." James called over his shoulder.

"You're missing breakfast." Was the only reply James recieved, as Sirius continued onto the Great Hall.

* * *

Less than ten metres out of the Great Hall, disaster struck Violenta. Disaster being the opprative word. It wasn't that bad, but again it brought complications.

Thea's babberling about the Charms Proffessor, Filius Flitwick, whom Violenta already knew, stopped when Black came into view again.

"You're missing breakfast." Black yelled behind him then turned back, facing the two girls. He barely missed a beat, didn't falter in his steps and continued walking in what could be only called a strut. Thea grinned and gave him a small wave when he passed, making Violenta frown in confusion. From his tie, he was a Gryffindor, who apparently didn't get on well with Slytherins.

Then again, Thea seemed to be the exception to every stereotype.

Violenta was even more surprised when Black actually acknowledged her.

"Thea." He nodded politely at the red head, eyes not moving from Violenta. "Fox." He nodded again to the blond, tauntingly, before continuing on. The two girls walked until Black was out of sight.

"Why'd he call you Fox?" Thea burst out.

"No idea," Violenta lied, knowing full well that he'd used it to get a rise out of her. An idea slowly formed in the blonds mind. "I don't even know who he is."

That was all the opening that Thea needed. "His names Sirius Orion Black, as in the House of Black." Thea clarified, blue eyes wide and questioning. Violenta raised an eyebrow in response. Seeming satisfied, Thea continued. "He's in Gryffindor, bestfriends with the Head Boy, actually..." Violenta mentally noted to find out who the Head boy was. Could it have been the messy-haired boy from before?

Thea grinned cheekily, suddenly. "He's also single."

Violenta almost spluttered at the change in tone. Almost. Still composed, she raised an imperious eyebrow at the shorter girl by her side.

"What did you want to talk to be about?" The sudden change in subject didn't stop Thea in the slightest, besides her demeanor. She caste her eyes around for a moment, and upon finding no one could hear her, spoke;

"It's probably not my place to say this, in fact, I'm certain it's not. But I feel I should warn you." Thea's voice dropped in volume and she paused for a moment, then started again. "You've heard of the fraction of Dark wizards following Lord Voldemort, no?" Violenta resisited a smile, but nodded anyway. "Good, then I won't need to explain too much. Anyway, with the Slytherins reputation for siding with the Dark Side, we're collecting a lot of abuse from the other Houses. True as it may be, you need to be careful. They won't care if you're for or against Voldemort, as long as you're a Slytherin." A few truths dawned on Violenta in that moment, as well as the fact that Thea wasn't as oblivious or innocent as she seemed.

"Of course." Violenta didn't doubt the discrimination against a certain House, she'd seen the same sort of thing over and over again. She decided to give voice to the one queary that might give her trouble. "What side are you on?"

Thea gave her an almost dreamy smile. "Neither. I can't take sides. If I am for the Dark Lord, I go against all of the other Houses and most of my other friends. If I am against Him, I'm against my family and Ani. Everyone knows my stance on this."

Violenta couldn't help but wonder at Thea's determination and resolve. And there was the mysterious Ani again.

"Who's Ani? I've heard you talk about him before." Thea grinned as the pair reached the Charms Classroom.

"Aeneas Hepburn. He's Ambrose Hepburns' older brother." Violenta vagually remembered Ambrose Hepburn's name from the list of Seventh Year Slytherin boys, but failed to see its signifigance. "He's my fiance." Thea added, peeking at the blond girl as the pair entered the empty classroom.

"Was it a betrothal?" Violenta asked, following Thea to a seat at the back of the classroom.

She wasn't unfamiliar with betrothals, but had never seen the appeal of having her free will taken away by marriage. She supposed that for some people, people who actually cared for Blood purity, they would be important. Violenta just didn't like the idea of marriage in general. Thea giggled girlishly.

"No. My parents ended my betrothal when I met Ani. He was in love with me from the moment I met him, it just took me a while to fully recipricrate." Violenta resisted rolling her eyes, as that would probably seem rude. She didn't believe in love, not the kind of love that Thea was talking about. Her parents had never truely loved one another, and their constant fights over their only daughter had blown any hopes of love from a young age. Love was something that Violenta had resisted her entire life. That boy in grade school who'd proposed with a ring he'd temporalily stolen from his mother, was just a smitten fool. The first kiss she'd had at fourteen from the a different country was amusing, nothing else. The first time she'd physically loved someone was a distraction from the thought of her parents, nothing more and no feelings involved. What she didn't believe in was the kind of love Thea spoke of. It was unconditional, beautiful and innocent, everything the world was not.

But she wasn't going to be the one to burst Thea's bubble.

"But he's...well... not exactly what you would call good." Violenta smiled when Thea started to speak again. Reading between the lines, she came to a startling conclusion.

"He's a Death Eater?" Luckily her voice was low, because the other students were starting to trickle in for class. Thea looked scandalised at the pronouncment. "That's why you're not taking sides?" Because, deep down, Violenta felt that Thea was a good person, someone who would have been in the order, if not for her social pains. Love truely was blind.

Interupting Thea's answer, was the teacher. Filius was someone you under esitmated, then lived to regret it. He strode into the classroom, greeting everybody with a grin.

"Hello class. And welcome back to the school year." His eyes flew over the class, and finally came to rest upon Violenta and Thea. His eyes widend in recognision, and only a firm but small shake of the blond girls head stopped him from calling it out.

Damn. Only Dumbledore would forget to tell the rest of the order that she was in classes with everyone else.

Understanding, Flitwick went up to the front of the class room. "This is the NEWT Charms class. I need you to all understand this, because then you're more likely to forgive me later on when you're all buckled down under homework." He glanced down at his desk. "Before we begin, I'll call with role. Sirius Black?"

The name jerked Violenta's head over to where Black was sitting on the other side of the classroom. It just figured that they shared classes as well. Darn it. Black gave a lazy 'here', and Flitwick went down the list. The class was a mixed bag, with around twenty students from all the Houses. Half way down the list, Flitwick paused for a moment.

"Violenta... Nyda?" It was a question more than anything else. Of course, Flitwick only knew her as Layfarette. Darn it!

"Here, sir." She replied cooly, hoping that he understood.

He did, and continued on with the lesson.

* * *

Sirius was out of energy by the time he made it to his second class, he had no idea how he was going to make it to his last. Somehow, by a large amount of luck, and with the help of Remus' notes, he managed to survive. Although barely.

The exhausting thing about it wasn't actually the work, which was hard enough, it being NEWT and all. It was the atmosphere. The students, as oblivious as they usually were to this sort of thing, weren't in the dark about the up coming war. Infact, most of the upper years had chosen a side already.

It wasn't that much of a shock, it had been coming for a while. But this year was the first it had been on the forefront of everyones mind. There was no signal or sign to show that the war wasn't just a rumour, or a faulsity, the Ministry was still mostly in denile about the entire thing. And yet, the students of Hogwarts, sheltered and inclosed in a fortress as they were, knew.

Rumours were speading like wildfire, and nothing anybody did helped in anyway.

It wasn't until Sirius was sitting in the commonroom just after school, that he finally found out what had happend to James.

"Have you seen him Moony?" Remus just raised an eyebrow from his book slowly, then glanced down again.

"Not since Transfiguration. It's the only class we share."

Sirius sighed in frustration.

"I don't understand." Peter announced, slumping down beside the two on a couch.

"What don't you understand?" Remus asked. The werewolf was the only one Peter trusted enough to answer his questions; both James and Sirius had a record of leading him off in the wrong direction.

Peter was interupted from answering, by James flouncing across the room to the threesome. There was no smile on his face.

"What happend Prongs?" Sirius asked glumly, knowing he'd be in for a 'night of comforting Prongs about Evans'.

"Lily refused to talk to me."

"What did you do this time?" Remus asked, eyes not straying from his page. James flicked his fringe before answering, brown eyes dull and tired.

"Well... It was all going fine. Lily and I were talking, she was explaining what she expected of me. It was perfectly fine. Then she got all angry and stalked off." James pouted sullenly, and stole Moony's book, glanced at the cover and threw it back at him.

"I feel like we're missing a large part of this story, James. Anything else you'd care to mention?" Like he'd known he would, James bit his lip indecisively.

"Well... I may have asked her out..." He didn't even get to finish before groans were ringing across the couch from the three other boys.

"James, I've never had a girlfriend, and even I can tell that was stupid." Peter pointed out, blushing when James glared.

"Yeah, man. How can you expect her to like you if you keep asking her out?" Sirius interupted James glaring.

James seemed perplexed by this, and stared at him for a moment. "You mean I should... not ask her out? And then she'll like me?"

"Yep. I mean, I'd like you a Hell lot more if you didn't ask me out all the time, so I'm sure Evans will appreciate it as well." Sirius joked, trying to ease the tension. James considered it for a moment, then nodded.

"Sounds like a plan... Now here comes the real question." James stated, grinning eagerly at his friend across the couch. "Who is Padfoot going after this year?"

Sirius choked on air, and stared at his friend. "Unlike some people, I actually have to study to pass subjects. That's why I quit Quittage." Sirius, Beater extrodanaire, had ditched the team for his last year, must to James dismay. "If I'm quitting Quittage to study, then I'm going all out." He grinned lazily at Remus' expression.

"Finely! He see's the light..." Remus murmered in an unbelieving tone. A glance at Wormtail and Prongs' prooved that they were equally disbeliving.

"Nope. So not true." Prongs said finally.

"Agreed." Peter answered, still staring intently at Sirius.

"No guys. I'm Sirius-"

He was interupted by a chorus of "We know"'s.

"- I am banning myself from girls this year. They are usless, and distracting." Sirius announced to the bemusment of the three boys watching.

"Yeah, like Marlene was last year-" This time James was interupted by Remus.

"Are you in love Padfoot?"

Had any other the other guys said that, it would have sounded mocking. But Remus said it like a fact, like it was logical. Which it wasn't. Not at all.

"Nope. You know me. Bachelor till the end." He grinned smuggly, seeing a way to once again remove them from the topic of his love life. "But we have a much more important thing to think about... Getting Petter a Girlfriend!"

* * *

The day had gone reasonably well, Violenta decided.

Information wise, it had been lacking, but that was to be expected on the first day of a mission. And her cover hadn't been blown yet, that was always a plus.

Well, almost.

Black was presenting a problem, mostly because he was so annoyingly curious, decided Violenta as she walked down toward the Slytherin Commonrooms, Thea chattering mindlessly by her side. And he was hiding something. Something big by the looks of it. Was it simply an illicit affair, or something else? And he knew her name. Well, fake name, but it would be enough, if he really tried, to unearth her. Fox was, in so many ways, a different version of Violenta. The more carefree, happy, but impulsive part of her personality. And that was made her so good at what she did. You had to be impulsive, be ready to think on your feet, when you did what she did. The careful, planning part of her was usful, but less so in the settings she worked in. But it was good for understanding things better, at looking at things objectively rather than jumping to conclusions. The two main parts if her personality were perfectly merged to make her the person of contradictions she was; excitable and solomn, proper and underhanded, calm and impulsive.

And all of this anysing of her personailty did nothing to solve the problem that was Black. She'd have to bring it up with Dumbledore later on; as annoyingly superiour her relative could be sometimes, he did have occasional insights. Maybe he'd have an idea.

* * *

**_Oh God, that chapter was annoying. I'm sorry it's so awful! It's been bugging me for a while, so I've decided to lower my standards for a moment, and let this... thing... pass._**

**_I was definately a filler, but I need to be able to set a basis for the next few chapters, and this was the best place to start. Sorry_**

**_In case your wondering, the whole Peter-Getting-A-Girlfriend thing actually does have a purpose, but it probably won't come into play for a little while yet._**

**_Any way, hope you enjoyed. Next chapter should be better, and sooner :)_**

**_India xxoo_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V... Not Dying Today by Tori Amos...

* * *

New Group Posing Threat.

Rumours of a new 'defense' group have been appearing for months. Stories of husbands, wives and children being recruited into a group set on opposing Lord Voldemorts reign of terror. Whether this group of elite witches and wizards will actually live to see the Ministries admittion of the Dark Lords existance, is another story...

Cont. Page 3.

* * *

Violenta was being followed. It had been happening for the last two days, but it was made more awkward today by the fact that Violenta herself was following someone. Cassius Bloombadge. High Interest. She'd decided to go through the journel systematically, and Bloombadge happend to be the first on the list. Despite his high interest status, the man seemed almost lethargic in everything he did, lazing about through all of his subjects, and not even having the pretense to care. Violenta had also discovered that Bloombadge was having an illicat affair, with one of the Ravneclaw students, if the noises coming from the broom cuboard were anything to go by.

Violenta was hidden behind the statue opposite the cuboard, and was quite annoyed that Bloombadge hadn't even had the decentcy to caste a silencing charm.

It was then that she heard the footsteps.

They were slow, not somebody just waltcing down the coridor, and soft, as if they were purposely keeping quiet. They didn't have the experience with that sort of thing as Violenta did though, and that was how she caught them out. It was odd, the person following her had to be a Slytherin, as she'd come straight from her Commonroom to follow Bloombadge. Except that none of the Slytherins had the need to follow her.

Violenta had noticed the person following her for the passed two days, but it was always to more of a distance. And with Bloombadge occupied a while, Violenta saw no reason not to confront the follower.

In bare feet, silent but not very practical on the cold floors, she doubled back. Her persuer was no infront of her, she knew that from the sounds he made as he walked, but oddly she couldn't see him. Invisability spells were usful in the short term, but took too much power to be used as this one was. The person took another step forward, obviously trying to figure out where she'd gone, and placed himself perfectly inline with a doorway. Violenta spelled the door open silently, then low to the ground, tackled where she thought the person was.

Her face smashed against something hard, and she recieved a satisfying groan when both of them flew through the open doorway.

The door way locked and the room silenced within seconds, and Violenta's wand was pressed against where she figured the head of the person was.

"Bloody Hell!" The person muttered, and Violenta internally groaned as she recognised the voice. The person laying on the ground yanked off what she now knew was an Invisibility Cloak, to reveal silver eyes and black hair.

"Fox, we really have to stop meeting like this." He announced, smug smirk layering his face.

Violenta groaned again.

* * *

"Fox, we really have to stop meeting like this." Sirius told her. Violet eyes gleamed with murderous intent, and he reconsidered his words for a moment. Maybe calling her Fox annoyed her more than he'd first thought.

When she spoek, her words were dry as a desert. "And here I thought I told you to leave me alone." He frowned for a moment.

"No. I remember you saying no such thing." Well, in so many words. She _had_ told him that she didn't want to see him.

"Cut the crap Black." Huh. Her swearing was more attractive than he'd first thought. "Why were you following me?" She demanded harshly, and it was then that Sirius realised that her wand was still trained onto him, and he was lying prone on the ground.

"Oh, you know Fox, just seeing the sights." Her eyes narrowed, and her arms raised to her hips.

"Why were you following me?" She repeated.

"That's just what I do with pretty girls, follow them." It was now obvious that he was lieing, and by her glaring she knew it too, but lieing was much easier than the truth. Sirius had really been following her to figure her out, something which he'd never admit. And after two days, he'd found out next to nothing about her.

Sirius was facinated by the girl, and that had never happend to him before.

Fox- he refused to call her _Vioilenta_ even in his head- was getting more frustrated. No matter how much she tried to hide it.

"You know Black, I never took you for a stalker." She said, taking a step forward.

"And I never took you for one either." Sirius pointed out to her. Fox went to respond, then paused. Her face paled and her lips parted. "Shit." She gasped, then bolted from the room.

Sirius looked after her in shock, then followed at a slower pace, in time to see Fox pause and was grimacing infront of an open broom cubboard door.

"What are you doing?"

She turned, violet eyes glowing with anger. "He got away." She muttered.

"Oh." Realization dawned on Sirius. "You mean Bloombadge?"

"Yes."

"Why the Hell would you want to follow Bloombadge into a broom cubboard? Unless... Oh. Well."

Sirius really didn't want to think about that.

For the first time since Sirius had met her, Fox looked flustered. "What?! NO!"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Why were you following him then?" He countered. Now the tables were turned, her flustered look had turned to one of complete and utter confusion.

"Why does it matter Black? Your the one who was following me!" He'd caught her off guard, Sirius realised. And she had no idea what to do.

"Yes, but I think Bloombadge would rather know if he had some creepy stalker... I have no problem telling him that..." What? He was a Black, there had to be some of it in there. Blackmail was just apart of his personality. Fox's eyes widend, and her lips pursed. Sirius wouldn't admit it under the Cruciatus Curse, but he wanted to know how she'd react.

After more than a moment of silence, she finally spoke. "I could scream."

"I.. What?" Sirius, bewildered.

"I could scream. I don't know what else people would think. I'm just a scared girl who was cornered by a vicious, evil Gryffindor." Her eyes were wide with innocence, and her tone almost cheery. And the tables had turned again, and her confidence was back. "What? Don't know what to say Black? I'm sure you'll think of something."

And with those words, and her assurance back in place, she turned and strode off.

"Fuck."

Sirius was well and truly stuck. He was infactuated with the white-haired, violet eyed, confusing girl. Fuck.

~Line~

Violenta got three coridors over before she burst into laughter. Black was an annoying idiot, but he did know how to think on his feet. But, like most, he'd seriously under estimated her.

But still, he was turning into a major problem. He had to have an idea, if only a small one, of who, or what, she really was. Violenta doubted the ol' Aunt Matilda story would fly with him very far.

She'd have to talk to over with Dumbledore. Maybe he could deal with Black.

It seemed that Dumbledore was thinking along the same lines as her. The words; _My Office. Eight O'Clock. Alone. Bring the Journal._ Were written in the old mans slanting writing, so much like her mothers' it was impossible to tell tham apart. A glance at the time told Violenta that she had exactly two hours until it was necesary. Now what to do with the down time, now that Black had made her loose Bloombadge. She sighed.

* * *

Sirius walked away from the agrument in astonishment.

He made it to the Commonroom before freaking out. James and Remus were sitting in their usual seats, with only Peter absent, and as soon as he'd sat down, Sirius almost passed out. Why was he freaking out like this? It wasn't like he'd seen her naked or anything... No wrong line of thought to take.

James and Remus were having a muttered conversation that Sirius could guess was about him, from the looks on their faces when he'd sat down, and Peter was staring at his Arithmacy text book in shame.

"E can't equal A if B,C and D aren't the same or a lesser value than F." Sirius pointed out, looking over Wormtails shoulder. Peter froze, then threw the book to the ground.

"Oh, for Gods sake! You don't even _take_ Arithmacy! How the hell did you know that?" Sirius went to bullshit an answer about his infinate wisdom, but stopped upon seeing that his friend was actually quite distressed about it.

"I took it last year." Wormtail shook his head in defeat.

"Yeah, I know. But you're not doing it this year... Hey, why aren't you doing it this year?" Peter asked, eyes wide. His question caught the attention of Moony and Prongs, who'd finally emerged from their D 'n' M.

"Good point. I don't even know half the subjects you're taking this year." Remus pointed out, to an exasperated Sirius.

"You guys are acting like everything I do is suspicious." He responded.

"Because it is." Three voices chimed back. Sirius put on an afrounted look.

"Well, if that's the way you feel..." He announced in a falsely huffy tone, and waltzed off, ignoring the whines echoing behind him. When he'd finally come to the guys room, he colapsed on his bed.

There was absolutely no way he was going to be able to keep this a secret from the guys anymore. Well... Maybe James and Remus. Despite his close friendship with Peter, he'd never felt particulary confident in the other boys ability at keeping secrets.

But then he was faced the delema of what to tell them. The truth? That'd go down well. 'Yeah, hey guys. You know how I've been really distant lately? Well, there's this girl that I've been following around, because I secretly think there's something wrong with her. Oh, and I think that I might be attracted to her-' Wait, what? He thought she was attractive?

Sirius turned over and buried his head in the pillow. Yeah, Fox was pretty, that much was obvious. But Sirius thought most of the girls his age were at least slightly pretty. Attractive was something ona different level. That meant there was a certain attractivness in her personalilty as well. He'd thought Marlene was attractive, mostly because she was cool with them being fuckbuddies and nothing else. But he'd also admired and respected Marlene. She was badass when she wanted to be, and, really, just a cool person to be around.

But Fox? Sirius didn't know her. How could he? They'd had about two conversations, albeit weird ones, but still... No. There was no way Sirius was admitting he was attracted to the weird, white-haired, Frenchgirl.

* * *

"Black know too much."

"Lovely to see you as well, Violenta." Dumbledore greeted dryly as she glided into the office.

"I'm serious. He knows too much." Violenta glanced at the Old man. He seemed the same as always to her; old, grey haired, sparkling blue eyes that knew too much. But today there was also an air of excitment about him. It was subtle, but there.

Following her comment, his eyes became more intent.

"You've been discovered." It was frazed as a question. Violenta snorted.

"No, but I'm glad you have so much faith in me." Dumbledore's eyes beckoned for more information, which Violenta was happy to give. "He's been following me around for the passed two days. And he's good at it."

"Better than you?" Violenta scoffed.

"No. But good enough. And today he had the cheek to interupt me following one of the targets." A little, white lie. But close enough to the truth. Dumbledore just raised an eyebrow.

"If that's all, I doubt he'll cause too much trouble." Violenta just stared for a moment, astounded.

"I don't even know him, and I know that trouble follows him like a cloak. And he's friends too." She'd done a little research into Black in the few hours she'd had free, and found out some... interesting things. Apparently, according to various Slytherin sources, he was the Black Bastard. Elder son of Walburga and Orion Black, despite the rumours of infidelity that had followed the couple around for years. His younger brother was a Slytherin fifth year, quiet boy, smart, who kept to himself and tried not to associate with his brother. His 'gang' as described, was made up of the bane of the Slytherins excistane. James Potter, Headboy, rich blood-traitor family, only child. Remus Lupin, Prefect, quiet, smart, and the 'Brains of the Opperation'. And Peter Pettygrew, everyone said the same things about Pettygrew; usless.

"If Black really becomes a problem, lie." Startled from her thinking, Violenta couldn't think up a suitable response.

"Ummm. What?"

"Lie. You can lie, can you not? Tell him some story about you being in witness protection or something." Violenta was, for lack of a better word, flabbergasted.

"Do you understand Black at all? Tell him that and he'll be investegating more than he is now." She barely knew him, yet seemed to know him better than Dumbledore. The Old Man sighed, and rose from the seat.

"Well, if he figures it out. We'll deal with it. I was thinking of inducting him into the Order anyway..." Dumbledore trailed off, eyes refocasing on the girl before him. "Speaking of the Order..."

Violenta sighed this time. "What is it?"

"We have to go."

Violenta didn't say anything to that other than; "Don't expect a speach, I've only been here three days."

And the two drifted toward the fireplace. To the Order Meeting.

* * *

**_Hello! This chapter was not edited. AT ALL. So really sorry for any obvious mistakes :P On the brightside, this chapter is a few days early! Not my longest chapter, but the next one should be awesome. _**

**_Now... Important Note. I'm thinking about posting another long term story. Don't worry, this one'll have priority, but the new one would give me something new to do when I get a little bored of this one( I know, bad habit). _**

**_Anyway, I've got a few half started ones, but I was wonder which pairing you guys would prefer(if you were going to read it, anyway). My considered pairings were:_**

**_Scorpius/Lily._**

**_Teddy/OC_**

**_Harry/OC_**

**_Astoria/Draco_**

**_Or even a Harry's twin sister/OC *Shudder*_**

**_Anyway, 'd like to know what you guys think. Till next time, _**

**_Me!_**


	6. Chapter Six, VS

**_Disclaimer: First time I've actually done this, whoops! So anyway, don't own Happy Potter, never will, bow down to JK ...So... Yeah. On with the Show!_**

* * *

**_Happy Easter!_**

**_Sorry for the wait:P Hope this is okay. _**

**_Enjoy :D_**

Chapter VI... Make You Feel My Love... Adele

* * *

**ATTACKS CONTINUE: IS ALL WELL WITH BAGNOLD?**

_A little after midnight on the second September, a halfblood family named Chemine were attacked, unprovoked, by the so called Deatheaters. Muggle mother, Daphne(32), Halfblood daughter Stephanie (16) and son, Daniel (10), were both killed brutally in their family suberbia. In a statment to the press, Mr Jonathan Chemine told us:_

_"'Not a threat?!' I'll give you bloody proof! My family were killed, murdered, by a group of bloodthirsty rapist! What more proof do you want?" Chemine went on to demand retribution by the Ministry for his losses, and the losses of others, and personally pleaded with the Minister to '... Do something..."_

_Minister Bagnold released a statment this morning, saying; "...I am sorry to inform Mr. Chemine, and others in his position, that Ministry is in no way responisble for these 'attacks' and has no proof to otherwise..." This cold pronouncment by Bagnold was contradictory to her reaction to pressure from this newspaper later this morning, when she broke down into tears, yelling: "And what do you want me to say? That we can help? That there is something I can do? Well, let me tell you something: THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO!" This shocking outburst brings to question whether or not the Minister really believes all the things she's been sprouting about the existance of the_

_Dark Lord. Cont. P.12._

* * *

Violenta stepped out of the fireplace, and was greeted by a familiar face, a warm room, and an unfamiliar place. She strode out, and was followed the Old Man.

Andromeda Tonks was sitting in the armchair in the corner, and got up to greet her friend with a hug. "Foxy. Lovely to see you." Andromeda murmered slyly. "Do I want to know where you've been?" Violenta pulled back, and looked at her friend carefully. Andromeda had had a hard life, but not one that was unusual for a Pureblood with ideals. And a muggleborn husband. Violenta had known the woman for just under two years, when Andromeda was eighteen and she was just seventeen. Andromeda had already been married to Teddy, which Violenta had rolled her eyes at, but the black-haired woman had been vastely different. She'd been softly spoken, eyes were always downcaste, and had been fiercely protective of her secrets. Since then, with a lot of help from Teddy, Violenta suspected, Andromeda had gone through a rapid change. But the damage was done, and her past was never far from mind.

"I doubt you'll really believe me." Violenta quipped. Andromeda cracked a grin, and glanced to the Old Man, who'd been waiting patiently near the fireplace. "Mr. Dumbledore, sir. Not everyone's here, so we'll be waiting a little longer. Do you mind if I steal Foxy for a while, until we start?"

Dumbledore smiled slightly at Andromeda's antics. Andromeda had a unhealthy respect for the man, mostly because he'd been the one to enable to break out of her marriage contract.

"Of course, Mrs. Tonks." He murmered, and walked from the room. Andromeda smirked slightly at Violenta's expression.

"I have news, Foxy. You'll disown me as soon as you hear it." The black haired woman flicked her hair back, and pointed her proud forehead forward. It said a lot for her progress that she was able to joke about disownation.

"I'm doubtful." Was all Violenta could say. Andromeda smiled ironically.

"Really, because I doubt you'll forgive me." Violenta looked the other woman over. She looked the same as always, pale skinned, dark hair and lashes. But there was something.

Violenta groaned. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Andromeda looked startled for a moment, then shook her head. "Do I want to know how you know that?" Violenta mock scowled.

"You're glowing." Andromeda got a dreamy smile that made Violenta want to roll her eyes.

"And you're not going to say anything about it?"

Violenta flounced into the corner, and slumped to the ground. "Not my business. But I call godmother. Have you told Teddy yet?" Andromeda frowned.

"Can't call Godmother. I've already given it to you. And I haven't told Teddy."

"Why not?" Violenta demanded. Andromeda sighed.

"Can we not talk about this? I have my reasons." Violenta smiled. That was really the basis of their friendship; neither bugged the other for information.

"Okay."

Andromeda looked relieved by the reprieve, then her expression brightend. "So where have you been? Dumbledore told us you'd been pulled from France, but not why..." Andromeda trailed off at Violenta's expression. "And you can't tell me, can you?" Violenta grimaced.

"Not yet. I'll tell you during the meeting." Andromeda bit her lip for a moment.

"So anything interesting happen in the mean time?"

"Like what?" Violenta asked, blowing a bit of her fringe to the side.

"Like... boys." Violenta jerked back towards the silver eyed girl, who was looking at her curiously. Familiar silver eyes.

"'Dromeda, what's your last name?" Curiousity laced her voice. Andromeda looked at her oddly.

"Tonks. But you know that... Oh, you mean my maiden name?" Violenta nodded, still looking intently at her friend.

"Black. But why in the world would you want to know that? And why'd you think of _that_ when I mentioned boys... I hate to tell you, but I'm taken." Andromeda smirked, but her eyes were confused.

"Well and truely taken, if your condition is anything to go by." But inside, Violenta was reeling. Andromeda was related to _Black_.

* * *

It wasn't until after all the Order members had arrived, and were seated for the meeting, that Violenta had a moment to think about Black and Andromeda being related. Oddly, she had kind of expected that sort of thing. Black seemed to have several mysteries surrounding him, this was just another one. Violenta had to admitt, the two Blacks were very similar, appearance wise, pale skin, black hair, and silver eyes. But she had to wonder how closely they were related. Andromeda was very secretive about her past, family esspecially, but had mentioned two younger sisters; Bella and Cissy. Violenta would have gone into more detail with her searches into Andromeda's past, but she respected her friend too much for that. She'd have to ask Andromeda more about him later: maybe she could spread some light onto the prediciment she was in, with Black as a stalker.

"- and with her new assignment in place, Fox is hopefully going to bring more progress in that area." She jerked up her gaze from the table, to Dumbledore, who'd just announced her. Nobody in the Order knew her real name, expect for Dumbledore. She wasn't sure why. But the name 'Fox' stuck more easily with people than the name 'Violenta'. Probably something to do with the fact that Violenta was an... odd name.

Dumbledore had been talking about Death Eaters, which linked carefully into what she was doing at Hogwarts.

"Fox? Who's that?" Her gaze flickered to that of a man, middleaged, who was sitting just opposite her. She recognised him from the papers: Jonathan Chemine. His tone was dull, his face shadowed, but his eyes were alight with curiousity. Curiousity and a muted rage. But that was expected of anyone who'd just lost their entire family. And revenge was a better reason for joining the Order than some; it meant the flame of hatred burnt hotter and longer than others. It meant he wouldn't start to think of their enemies as human until long after he'd started in his persute.

"I'm Fox." Her tone was bland, she wanted to see how he'd react. But he didn't loose his conposure.

"How old are you?" Violenta raised an eyebrow at the question. It wasn't something that was often asked; age ceased to matter in the fighters, as long as they could throw a spell.

"I don't see how it matters."

Chemine's voice was stone when he answered. "It matters if this group is sending minors onto the front line." Violenta had to forgive him his insolence this once; the man had lost everything, in fact he'd lost a daughter a little younger than her. But that didn't mean she was going to let him off easily.

"You insult me, sir. I assure you, I am well aquipted to deal with these circumstances." She was the voice her mother had dubbed the 'sophisicated one', when she'd been a child. It made her seem like an aristocrat, rather than a girl who'd grown up throwing curses.

Andromeda, sitting by her side, stiffled a giggle, but the rest of the room was silent, waiting for Chemine's reaction.

"I meant no insult. Only that, at your age, you should be having fun, mucking around, going to parties, kissing boys, not... this." Andromeda stopped giggling. Stonefaced, Violenta answered almost coyly.

"I assure you, sir. I've kissed many boys... Almost as many as I've killed." That was a lie. She'd killed many more people than boys she'd kissed. But that didn't matter. The impact did.

Chemine blanched, seeing she wasn't joking, and shut up.

Violenta reaffirmed her expression into one of seriousness, with a slight bit of laughter pulling at her mouth, and glanced at the rest of the Order. "Now that we're all done with our preconseptions of my youth, can we continue Albus?" A round of throat clearing went around the table, and everyone looked to Dumbledore.

"Do not worry about Fox, Mr. Chemine. She is of age, and is highly skilled at what she... does." Andromeda snorted unladylikely; a clear indication of the changes she'd been through. "Now, as we were saying, Fox has reccently taken up a new assigment. At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Everyone looked surprised by this announcement, even Kingsley, which surprised Violenta, as she'd expected the old man to run it passed his inner circle first. But no matter.

"Would you like to continue Fox?"

Violenta nodded. "All the students more likely to join Voldemort after, or before, graduation, are being investigated. That is, most of the Slytherin students, as well as some of the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor." That was a lie. She was only really investigating the Slytherin students as the moment, but as to not offend certain Slytherins in the room -Andromeda-, she'd mentioned the other Houses.

"Anything to report so far?" Kingsley prodded when Violenta stopped. She shook her head.

"Except that the majority of male seventh year students spent a lot of their time gossiping like old women, nothing." Dumbledore nodded, ignoring the joke, as did everyone, sans Theodore Tonks, who chuckled, oblivious to the fact that he was alone in his laughter.

"Well, if that's all for now, I'd like to let Caradock report on his experiences in the Ministry lately..." Dumbledore continued.

Everything was as it should be.

* * *

Peter was sitting with his back to a wall. James and Sirius had gone up stairs for a _chat_, a few minutes ago, leaving Peter to flowder with his books, and a brainiack who wouldn't let him cheat.

"It's not that hard Peter. All you have to do is to add D and E, then subtract the lesser known number, which we'll call X-" Despite Remus' coaching, Peter was flabbergasted.

"But why's it called X? I mean, the others are all from the start of the alphabet. Why's that one called X. Why not G?" Remus sighed quietly.

"Because it's easier. Also, we already have a value called G. But anyway, you need to use that later, when you're trying to reach the final calculation..." Remus' voice faded away to Peters mind, as he thought about his Summer.

He'd been doing that a lot lately, it was hard not to. Not to constantly think about the woman who'd made him a man, finally. He hadn't told anyone about it, mostly because she'd told him not to. Her name was Clara Rose. She was blond, with soft brown eyes and pale skin. A Pureblood with the slight prejudice here and there, but nothing too major. And any flaw she had dissappeared when he thought about that wonderful night, the day before he'd come back to Hogwarts. She was so...beautiful. And the fact that she was his, and his alone, that she wanted him, was reason enough to hide it from his friends. Especially Sirius. James wasn't as much a problem, he was too busy mooning after Evans. But Sirius. He was the one to watch out for. If they met, Peter knew that Sirius would be pounding into her before he could call Quittage. So he'd keep her a secret, let the boys try to pair him up with another girl. But his mind was with her; Clara Rose.

* * *

Sirius had at least expected James to understand, at least slightly, what he was going through. But he hadn't. Instead he'd laughted.

"You... You..." Prongs couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Yes. Yes I know, it's bloody hilarius. So help me." It should have been very simple.

"What's her name?" Sirius hesitated, which James noticed, then spoke.

"Violenta Nyda."

James looked agast. "You been that new Slytherin? You're in love with her?" Sirius groaned.

"I am _not_ in _love_ with her! I just think there's something wrong with her." James looked more confused.

"You mean, like, mentally?"

"No. I mean, I don't think she is a Slytherin-" James interupted.

"-Despite common belief, I doubt Dumbledore would lie about that-."

"Shut it Prongs! I'm saying there's something off about her." Seeing his friend was serious, James finally caught up.

"Like what?"

Sirius ran his hands through his hair in frustration, musing it. "That's the thing. It's really weird, I mean, she's really weird."

"Wait! Have you actually talked to her?" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Yes. I would like to remind you that your Slytherin Prejudices don't have to apply to all Marauders." James shook the comment off.

"No, no. I mean, have you had an actual conversation with her?" James eyes were bright.

Sirius quickly ran over the few conversations he'd have with her. "Well, during the first one she was almost unconscious, and we were interupted by Dumbledore. And the second one, I blackmailed her, and she threatend to scream. So... Does that count?"

James just stared at him for a moment.

"Oh, you're so screwed, Padfoot." And didn't Sirius know it. Utterly screwed.

Fuck.

* * *

Lily Evans was sitting in the Commonroom. _Her_ Commonroom. _Her_ and _James'_ Commonroom. Damn it! When had it become so hard to call him Potter? Oh yeah, when he'd seen her crying last year. But really, that could have gone worse. It had been one of the more cruel moments with Sever- Snape, he was Snape now- and she'd broken down. Not when he'd been there, no Snape was long gone before she started crying. But James- Potter, for Godsake!- had heard her.

He hadn't laughed, or asked her what was wrong, or even hugged her. He'd just stood there for a moment, gotten a tissue out of his sleave, and given her a drink of water. He hadn't mentioned it afterward. In fact, he hadn't even said a word when he'd seen her.

And yet, since then, she'd been unable to get James out of her head- or call him Potter.

Huffing, Lily slamed her book shut roughly, ignoring the injured thing as she curled up on the couch and stared at the fire. Stupid James-Potter-, making her doubt everything. Especially the fact that it seemed she no longer hated him.

Then again, had she ever hated him? If Marlene or Alice had asked her a few years before, her answer would have been a fervent YES. But now... now she was... uncertain, That was the best word for it.

She had no idea what to think. She was no longer Lily Evans, top of her year, hating James Potter, and best friends with Severus Snape. Now she was Lily Evans: Top of her year, headgirl, who Snape hated, and who may or may not have feelings for James Potter.

Oh dear. Now she was thinking about _feelings_. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

James was considering hitting Padfoot over the head. Again.

He was nearly at his Commonroom, and was yet again wondering over the problems of his friend. Not that he minded much. It was vastely entertaining to see Sirius smitten. Not that he knew it yet.

James mentally groaned. But she had to be a mysterious, unknown Slytherin, didn't she? Sirius couldn't just have fallen for someone simplar, could he? Mmmm... Not really, Sirius hated simple things. Especially when simple was about him.

Violenta Nyda. It seemed Sirius knew her much better than he did. But that was probably for the best. Mysterious, blond, and a Slytherin. Those seemed to be the things that Sirius required in a girl.

James sighed as he neared his Commonroom. "Dragonflies." He muttered to affronted looking portrait. Lily had chosen the password. He sighed again. Lily Evans. Redhead, Gryffindor and brilliant. Nothing said James had to have low standards, and he and Evans were meant to be. Now he just had to convince her of that fact.

James sighed again.


	7. For You by Sarah Blasko

**_Good time to remind you that I'm not French, have never been to France and don't speach French. Anything said in this chapter that suggests the contrary is false and from my imagination. Please note that I don't live in England either. And lastly; I'm not a guy. I am and, almost certainly, will continue to be a female. Any guys who read this and go: 'What the Hell!? We don't think like that!' keep in mind that I have no experience as a guy. If it's that atrocious, please PM me and I'll see what I can do, also, any hints about writing as a guy are welcome :P. And that's enough reminders: Onward._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and any material you recognise is probably not mine. And, although I don't_**technically**_ own this and I'd be flattered if anyone took the time to copy it, I would be very thankful if everyone refrained from doing so :P_**

* * *

Chapter VII... For You by Sarah Blasko...

* * *

Cassius Bloombage.

Violenta drew a jagged line through the name. Two days after the meeting, and she'd given up on him. He was beyond borning, and she hadsimply nothing to pin him to. But she had the sneaking suspision there was something she'd missed. The only interesting thing that Bloombadge did was his continuing tryst with a Ravenclaw girl, every night, around seven. Well, at least Violenta assumed it was the same girl. Everytime they were together, the girl came and went with a hooded cloak over her head. But her House was given away from the colour of her tie. But this didn't explain why Dumbledore thought Bloombadge was Highrisk, when all he did was whore, sleep and eat. Really, Violenta couldn't really see Voldemort putting up with such a lazy follower.

She sighed. Five days of following someone around, wasted. Violenta didn't see the point of following him around anymore, and would have much rather, followed the next name on the list: _Vincent Crabbe_. But to be thorough, she was going to follow him back from dinner for this last night. She also had a plan to discovered who the Ravenclaw girl was. It was extremely annoying not to know her name, and it bugged her. But no time for that yet, Violenta had yet to make it for breakfast. Gathering up her notes into the piles and hiding them securely in a box, she checked her uniform, and left the room. She was the last to leave, having been planning how to premmaturely follow Crabbe around without notice.

Upon entering the Commonroom, Violenta found an unusual crowd surrounding the Bulletin Board. She spotted Thea's redlocks from across the room, and made her way over.

"What's up with that?" She asked, gesturing to the crowd. Thea, who seemed to be reading a last minute assignment, barely glanced up.

"Oh." She answered distractedly. "It's Quittage sign up. Trials are tonight." Violenta pondered that for a moment, noting who was writing up their names. The groups mainly interested seemed to the younger boys, all joking around laughing blusteringly, as well as the more serious fifth, sixth and seventh years. There were no girls, appart from the two in the corner who were trying to catch the attention of three third years, who were circling the thing eagerly.

"Are you going to sign up?" That caught Theas attention. Her head jerked up and she burst into laughter.

"No. Father and Mother would kill me." She giggled again, and Violenta grimaced at the look of adoration that crossed her face in the next moment. "Although.." She whispered and leaned closer conspiratorly, "... Ani once let ride on his broom. I nearly fell off, but he caught me." Her whitehaired friend grimaced. It showed how innocent Thea was when she spoke like this, despite her readiness to marry and have mutliple children. At least 'Ani' was good enough to go behind her parents backs like that.

Despite her wishes, Violenta had become fond of the redhaired girl. She was so childlike, yet wise. She offered an odd reprieve from the harsh realities of the world for Violenta.

"Have you ever ridden a broom?" The question startled her from her thoughts, and jerked her gaze away from the Bulletin Board, where Bloombadge was standing.

"Yes. But France is not like England, Quittage is a lesser part of society. The only times I've ridden a broom have been in England." Thea finally put the book down, and glanced up at her friend with a bemused smile.

"Ah.. Yes. I had forgotten you're from France. Do you miss it?" Thea's wide blue eyes were glazing with imaginination. Of course she missed it, especially Paris. The small streets and dark alleyways. The small cafe's which crept out of the brickwalls. And the art. The Layfarette Manor had resided in the country side, but her parents had kept an appartment in the city. It was all so different to the stiffness of England, and the changing weather. Oh, God she missed it.

"No." Violenta lied with a smile. "I love England."

* * *

Sirius was more than excited by the look on Remus' face at breakfast. Especially considering the look on his face at the mention of a certain Ravenclaw girl.

"C'mon, Moony! Look at her." James urged. Peter, who was staring intently at the breakfast he hadn't touched yet, glanced up.

"Who? Why?" James sighed, then turned to his friend.

"The bloody Ravenclaw who's been staring at him for the passed half an hour!" Peter, oblivious to the warning looks he got from Sirius, stood and glanced around the room for a moment.

"Oh." He muttered as he sat. "That one."

The object of the boys facination was staring over the top of her cup at the werewolf. Blond, buxom and provocative, she seemed to have found a new hobby in staring at Sirius' friend. Not that it would go further than that. Sirius was realistic enough to know that Remus would never compromise himself in that way, and it was obvious that the girl would only want what would compromise him.

"... She'd not that pretty..." James trailed off at the looks his three friends were giving him. "What? I'm just saying she looks kinga trashy..." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"That's because she is. Do you even know who she is?" At the blank look James gave him, that was a no. "Madison Heartridge." The lightbulb went off in James' head. Remus finally decided to butt in.

"And thankfully, nothings going to happen." Peters head jerked up again.

"What? Do you have any idea what she could do-"

"-Not. Happening." Remus' answer seemed final, and they let it go. Well, almost.

"Remus, have you ever considered getting a girlfriend? I mean, I know Peter's our pet project this year, but you've still never had one either."

Blue eyes met silver stonily. "Not. Happening."

"I don't see why not." Sirius insisted. "I mean, it's not like you're tuning anyone..." Sirius trailed off as his gaze was drawn to the Slytherin Table.

She'd just sat down, and was talking to Thea. He was mesmerised for the moment. This was the first time he'd seen her completely unguarded. Her mouth was turned up in a very Slytherin smirk, body language giving the redhead all of her attention. Expect her eyes. They were flickering up and down the table, darting from person to person so quickly to figure out who she was looking at. Finally her eyes settled for long enough to recognise their gaze. When they landed, Sirius clenched his teeth. Bloombadge. The lumbering hulk was making his was down the table, jusy passed her. It might have been wishful thinking, but Sirius reckoned he looked more clumsy than normal. Her gaze quickly moved away from him, and Sirius realised that throughout that entire time, she'd been continuing the conversation with Thea.

Suddenly, she turned. Her violet eyes met his from across the room, and hers widend. He hadn't been following her reccently, due to his friends attention, but she shouldn't have been that surprised. As quickly as she locked eyes with him, she turned away.

"- Sirius? Sirius? Padfoot. Sirius. Padfoot. Sirius. Padfoot. Sirius. Padfoot. Sirius. Padfoot.-" Sirius finally tuned back into his friends conversation to find Moony staring at him intensly, and James annoying repeating his name over and over again.

Overwhelmed for some odd reason, Sirius nearly bolted for the room, when James chucked a package at him.

"It came while you were otherwise occupied." The sly look on Prongs' face showed he knew exactly what had occupied the young Blacks attention. "It looks like it's from-" Before James could finish, Sirius was gone.

* * *

_Dear Darling Siri..._

_Teddy and I'll be in town next Hogsmead trip. We expect you to meet us at the Hogshead. That's the first time we're able to get away from... things. Also, we both have something we'd like to tell you. You'll never guess what it is!_

_Anyway, gotta go. Teddy's picking out paint colours and will desparately need my help._

_Remember to show up, us disgraced Blacks need to stick together._

_Andy and Teddy._

A somewhat shaken Sirius Black ended up in the Owlery, where he read the letter, then rolled his eyes. "She's pregnant." He muttered.

"Who is?"

Sirius stiffend at the familiar voice, and shoved the letter into his backpocket. "Nobody. What are you doing here?" He didn't have to turn to know that the person had gotten closer. His abruptness must have surprised her, because she was slightly amused when she spoke again.

"Ah, Black. And here I thought we were getting so friendly." Her tone suggested anything but.

"But my Darling Fox, I thought you liked the strong-and-silent routine?" He finally turned, in time to see her smile fade as quickly as it had appeared.

"It would seem you were misinformed Black." Her comment was as cold as she was. Her bare hand rested upon edge of the balcony, her long, lean body resting against it. Her hair was swinging, no longer than the last time he'd seen it, but her purple eyes flashed with something he could recognise. He sighed at his stupidity. James was right, he was an idiot. She was as cold as the early Winter ice that had formed underneath her hand over night.

"Maybe so." He turned, to walk away, and was startled when she got in his way. "Fox. Love nonwithstanding, we're both going to be late for class if you don't move."

Her eyebrow raised infindicimately. "I think not, as we both have free periods." It was Sirius turn to raise an eyebrow. She knew his timetable, better than him.

"Either way, I have places to be." From the tugging at her lips, she was fighting a grin. The she did something that asounded Sirius. She winked warpishly at him. Before her could comment, she twirled around him almost dreamily, before making her way to the door.

"Well, if that's the case..." She murmered, and strolled off, leaving a bewildered Black behind her.

* * *

Violenta was lucky to make it to the door before she started laughing. Black's expression had been priceless. And that wasn't all she'd been able to get out of the meeting.

She hushed herself, and pulled up the piece of paper to her face. Time to reveal Blacks secret lover.

After reading the letter in the scrowling handwriting that she knew to well, Violenta was grimancing. So they were cousins? Damn it to heck that they weren't lovers, now she didn't have anything to blackmail him with, if the need arose. But luckily, lately there didn't seem to be a need. Black had been keeping more than a suitable distance, and had altogether stopped following her, which seemed to be a minor miracle. Still, she couldn't help the pang in the back of her mind at the coldness with which Black had greeted her. It eventually slipped back into his usual cocky banter, but the lack on enduendos' and arrogant greeting bugged her.

"No." Violenta murmered to herself quietly, making her way back down to the Commonroom. "_Non_." Violenta knew herself, prided herself for knowing herself, as Fox or Violenta. And she knew when something was wrong.

She shouldn't have been this... confused. That had to be the word. At least it was better than dissappointed. Dissappointment wasn't something that she _ever_ wanted to be associated between her and Black. They were nearly opposites. He was an irrevelant idiot, who's only cares were for the results of the Potions essay he just handed in. Violenta on the other hand was fighting a war, and had been since her youth. It was an impossibility that Violenta and Black would ever be anything more than aquantances. Odd aquantences, but aquatances all the same.

And with the realisation in mind, Violenta smiled, surprising the few Slytherins who were in the commonroom to see.

* * *

Sirius trudged disheartedly to his history class, with a silent Evans by his side. The only other Gryffindor who'd opted to take the class, Sirius had felt obliged to accompany her their, especially after James' promise of chocolate on their next Hogsmead trip. At that moment, Evans was dispondend, almost moreso than Sirius. Of course, he had to figure out why.

"Evans. Why are you acting like you're cat has just died?" She started at his question.

"Could ask you the same thing." Point. But there was no sting behind the barb, mostly due to her listless tone. Now Sirius curiousity was well and truely spiked.

"No. Siriusly, Evans. What's wrong?" She ignored the pun, and sighed.

"Does James seem... off to you?" Sirius, astounded that she'd actually decided to confide in him, almost missed her question.

"No more than usual. Why?" He was almost bemused. His bestfriends love interest was talking to him about her problems with said bestfriend. As soon as Evans opened her mouth to answer, Sirius knew this was going to be bad.

"He hasn't... well... He hasn't-talked- to me for a while." Sirius frowned, desparately looking for a way to get this conversation to fly away.

"He talked to you last night." Sirius didn't mention that James had been over-joyed that Evans had said two polite words to him. Evans was already shaking her head, ignoring Sirius raised eyebrow.

"No. Not like that. I meant he hasn't..." She trailed off, obviously uncomfortable. Blunt as always, Sirius choked back a laugh.

"Because he hasn't asked you out yet?" Evans looked away and nodded. This time, Sirius couldn't hold back his hysterical laughter.

"Really Evans? Has that already worked?" The suddenly affronted looking girl glared at him and stopped walking altogether, ignoring the fact that they were going to be late for class. Sirius wouldn't have normally cared, but he had some.. inccentive.. to be at class. "Evans, he hasn't asked you out because he knew you didn't like it." Her blank showed how little she understood that. Sirius ran a hand through his hair, a habit picked up from James, and reassured himself that his wand was still strapped to his left wrist, and his knife to his right. What he wasn't going to say next wouldn't go down well. But Sirius had always known he was going to die young.

"Evans, here's some tought love; stop being so hypocritical. If you want James to ask you out, don't complain about him doing it!" He wasn't angry at her, more to the point he was almost laughing at the situation, but both she and James needed a kick up the arse.

Luckly, Evans didn't start crying right there. She closed her eyes for a moment, then pursed her lips. "I don't want to date James. I just..." She trailed off, and Sirius picked up the strand and started walking.

"You just want to be near him all the time, talk to him and understand him."

Evans opened and closed her mouth like a fish multiple times, as walked beside him. Sirius thanked the Gods when he saw the classroom approaching, and he hadn't been hexed yet. He was just about to open the door when Evans broke her silence. "When did you become so knowledgable in the art of love?" She asked, giving an almost sly smile.

Sirius turned to the door again, and didn't look back as he answered. "Age, my love."

And he opened the door.

* * *

**_Hope you guys enjoyed :P My teachers say I suck with deadlines as well. _**


	8. Chapter 8-

Chapter Eight... Sentimental Education by Washington.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Don't own it, if I did, I would be living in my three story mansion, have dropped out of high school, and be drinking tea. :P_**

**_Enjoy Chapter 8!_**

* * *

Violenta was early for her history class. It wasn't a requirment, in fact it was probably a class she could have done without. But Dumbledore had chosen her ciriculum to put her close to other Slytherin Seventh Years, and this class fitted the bill, with four other Slytherin, and a class of only twelve.

It was the first time she'd attended the class that year, but wasn't nervous. She liked history. The teacher entered, and older woman with a wicked smile and laugh lines, who glanced at the class only once before sitting at her desk. The history class was taught by a Mistress Butler. Not Professor, 'Mistress'. She wasn't a real teacher, although Violenta had to admitt that not many of the teachers at Hogwarts were. Professor Binns, the old ghostly Professor, taught every other class, and Violenta had no real idea why this class was different. She intended to ask Dumbledore later.

Butler grinned at the class. "Now, I only count ten of you, who're the other two?"

When no one answered. She glanced at the class list. "Seems like we're going to have to do it the old fashioned way then." She looked to the top of the list.

"Black, Sirius?"

"Present." A voice echoed from the doorway. So Black was the missing student. He was followed by a grimacing redhead, Lily Evans. Bulter raised an dubious eyebrow at the pair.

"And I take it these are the missing two." When she received no comfirmation she nodded to herself.

"Damn it Evans!" Black demanded of the redhead in a stage whisper. "You almost made me late!" Evans blushed ferociously, but continued to her seat, next to a Ravenclaw boy. Black glanced around for a moment, his gaze settled on Violenta and he raised an eyebrow. Damn. But he seemed to reconsidered and his gaze jumped to a frail looking Hufflepuff. Breathing in a sigh of... relief, Violenta turned back to Butler who was still marking off the classlist.

Butler finished and glanced around the room, then spoke.

"Now. I understand that most of you will have entered this classroom with the impression that it was an easy pass. You are right. With the right study material and brain size, you could easily pass." She paused for effect. "But unfortunately, most of you will not have been gifted in this way, so it will _not_ be easy." Violenta almost laughed when she saw Butlers glaze linger on Black when she said this. "Now, questions." It took a moment for anybody to raise their hands, and when somebody did, it was Evans.

"Profes... Mistress Butler? What sort of course work will we be studying?" It was a futile question, as Butler had almost raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Now... Miss Evans, was it? Miss Evans, in this class I expect no hands to be raised. This classroom is a space for a free extange of ideas, so I will have none of that hand raising nonsense." Evans blushed, and looked down. "But to answer your question, the syllabus for this year was planned by me, for you. It is history, but focused more on the people in it, than it events. If you wish for a year-by-year calender, then I suggest you move to Binns class. I understand that he is doing Goblin Wars this year." Again, Butler finished with a wicked grin. "Any other questions?"

When she received none, she started the lesson.

"Now. Who is the most influential wizard in history? One that _you_ personally think is famous?"

Predictably, Black answered first.

"Merlin." Was his smug answer. Butler again raised her eyebrow.

"Which one?" Black stared at her for a moment.

"_The_ Merlin."

Butler sighed, and Violenta held back a grin at Black flumoxed expression.

"Does anyone know where Black went wrong?" The question was addressed to the class, but Butler was staring at Black.

No one answered. "Okay, it's now random choice." She glanced at her class list. " ?"

The Black haired boy up the back, the one that had been staring relentlessly at Evans since the start of the lesson, looked up at the teacher with a sneer.

"Merlin was a title, not a name. There was more than one Merlin." Butler nodded.

"Very astute, Mr Snape." She turned back to Black. "Now, Mr. Black. which Merlin did you mean?" Black seemed to be getting more frustrated every moment. Violenta was holding back a laugh. But his frustration was making him consentrate more.

"The Merlin who was a trusted adviser to King Arthur." Butler smiled without malice.

"Very well, Mr. Black. Thank you. Now. Who else has a person they think was influential?"

Evans answered. "Morgana le Fay." Butler raised an eyebrow.

"Class, what was wrong with that name?" Evans looked more than affronted by this doubt, and glared at the teacher.

"No one? Well, it's back to the list then class." She glanced, then answered. "Miss Nyda?" Violenta cursed, she'd yet to be called upon in any of her classes, and had wished it to remain that way.

"Her name was Morgaine, Lady of Avalon. Morgana is the more popular version of her name." Violenta answered in a some what toneless voice. Butler nodded.

"Correct. Anybody else?" No one answered.

Having to people shot down for the question was enough to make any class cautious.

Butler raised an eyebrow. "Okay, back to the list." This was going to be a long class, was all Violenta could think.

* * *

Peter was almost asleep by the time he reached History of Magic. James, beside him, was staring into the distance, oddly. _Probably mooning after Evans_. Peter glanced away, guilty at the jealousy that jumped up with that thought. He had no need to be jealous, he had Clara.

Sitting down at the usual desk, Peter grinned. He'd gotten a letter from his beautiful lover that morning. It hadn't taken that long to distract James enough to forget about the letter, but he hadn't been able to open it. Now was his chance.

Seated in such a way to hide it from James in the seat next to him, and ignoring Binns' ingoing drone, he opened the letter.

_Dear Darling Peter._

_I miss you too. The days are boring without your continual bantering. I have to continually distract myself, for not to think of you. I feel I am surrounded by idiots. Beaubaxtons is still, as ever, indiscreet. A new girl entered out grade. She is average. Nothing unusual about her._

_I must ask Peter, how are the friends that you talk about? I wish to meet them. Maybe once we graduate?... Anyhow. I must leave it at this._

_I miss you, please, ask your friends to meet me? I would ever love to. The memory of our last night is all that keeps me going._

_From, Clara._

The letter was in her usual clear calligraphy, her almost poetic type of writing. Peter felt a twinge when he saw that she wanted to meet James, Sirius and Remus. He knew what would happen if they met her. She would either ditch him, or run to one of them. That couldn't happen. His friends, perfect in their own ways, wouldn't be able to care a Clara as he did. James, the least likely candidate, wouldn't have any idea how to handle such a cool, calm person. Remus would know how to handle a girl, full stop. And Sirius. Sirius would _taint_ her, and then leave her, for Peter to pick up the pieces. Peter was realistic enough to know that, if Sirius were to get his hands on her, it would be the end. Clara would spent the rest of her life, wanting Sirius.

That could not happen.

With hesitance, Peter started to reply.

_Dear Clara, my love._

_I miss you. I wish we'd had more time together. Nothing has changed much yet. James and Sirius still refuse to see me as their equals. I am still being refered to as 'the other Marauder.' I want you in my arms again, only you knew how to get rid of my problems. It's like they don't understand me. They are always off on their own adventure, and I'm left on the side lines. Even Sirius, Flighty Black, is off on his own! And I'm left waiting. It's horrible and I can do nothing about it. I can't wait to see you again. I need you._

_Clara, I can not answer your wish to meet my friends at the moment. In fact, ever. They would scare you away from me. I would never see you again if you met them. Being around them makes me seem pathetic, and I wish for that not to happen. I love you. I miss you. I want you._

_Your love, Peter._

Happy with the letter, Peter folded it away, to send it later. It was good enough to pass. Peter just hoped that Clara didn't want more.

* * *

It was the last class of the day by the time Sirius got to breathe. Potions, with the moronic Slughorn, was the easiest class. It was also one of the only classes that Sirius didn't feel conflicted in. Fox wasn't in it.

History had been odd. He'd been mortified by Mistress Butlers comments, but joyful at the almost smile upon Fox's face. She'd been trying hard not to show it, but she'd enjoyed him being embarassed. But Sirius was certain that it would never happen again.

"Mr. Black. I believe you have to add the horn of Verstang now." Slugghorn murmered as he walked passed. Sirius, on autopilot(he'd heard that saying from Remus, he still had no idea what an 'autopilot' was), had been copying what James had been doing. Unsurprisingly, James wasn't the most reliable during potions. Sighing, Sirius glared at the potion, purple, which was meant to be blue. It was a pretty purple, almost a violet shade. Like Fox's eyes. Sirius frowned, and clenched his fist.

And he was sunk.

* * *

The tall blond smiled as the owl approached her. It was so predicible. He was so needy, if was impresive that he'd lasted this long before writing to her. Sighing, she chucked the letter to the side. She'd have to read it, but that could wait. First she needed to arrange a meeting. Her information on the infamour Gryffindors would be enough to impress even him. Or at least she hoped. If not, she was well and truly screwed.

She wrote up the note quickly, muttered a few words, and threw it into the fire. It disappeared quickly, ashes disolving into smoke. She grinned, it was all working out. Opening the letter, she raised an eyebrow. _Dear Clara, my love_. The girl snorted. He didn't even know her real name, and was declaring his eternal love for her. But she supposed, a clingy guy like him was always going to be in olve with _her_. The girl didn't think herself vain, but even she knew she was more attractive than Pettigrew would ever be, even in her disguise. _I wish we had more time together_. She shuddered. She couldn't even image what he'd do if they'd had more time together. One time with the inconsiderate slob was more than enough. Still, she was resolute to make it into the group, then she had to do the dirty. The rest of the letter was complaints. Pettigrew really had no idea how to please a woman, and if he thought complaining about how weak his friends made him feel was impressing her, he was dead wrong. Not that it mattered. He wasn't the reason she was tainting herself. She was doing that for her cause. And Pettigrew wasn't even the prize, although she'd get extra props for turning him to her side. But, Black was the prize. She'd watched the lot of them for years. Potter, although from an old and rich family, was too embezled in the _other_ side. That, and he was entirely to smitten with Mudblood Evans, made him pretty usless. Lupin was halfblood, and although smart, wasn't overly amazing. But Black. He was different. His entire family had been apart of her side. It wouldn't take much to convince him to turn, and if that didn't work, he was a way into the group. Really, anything was better than Pettugrew. The fact that Black was more attractive than Pettigrew didn't hurt, either.

A lot more attractive.

* * *

**_Hey :P Back ontime, for once. This chap was a little short, but as a filler that is to be expected. This story, unfortunately, will be boring for a little while. I'm not the best romance writer, but it was necessary for the plot line. I'm just a little worried that it might be going a bit fast...? I already have the plan, but emotions are fickle things. Anyway, enough with my worrying, I hopre you guys enjoyed. _**

**_PS. That little bit about Merlin being a title was from _****Mists of Avalon****_ By Marion Zimmer Bradley. Brilliant book, if you like femenist writing, and don't mind slightly depressing stuff. _**

**_There is method to my maddness. :D _**


	9. Chapter 9 Little Talks

**_My Muse is Back! Thank you for waiting so patiently for this chapter, I have a lot of excuses, but I'm not Going to waste time here :P_**

**_Disclaimer: I have never, and will never own Happy Potter, but I hear J. K. Rowling does very well from it._**

* * *

Chapter Nine... Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men...

* * *

_"Momie!" The little girl cried, hair flowing behind her, eyes wide. "Mummy!"_

_Her mother, standing regally at the end of the path, turned slowly, her frown being replaced by a smile._

_"Ma Cherie" The older women replied, embracing the child before her. "What are you doing here, Cherie?" She asked, releasing the girl, who continued to hide her face in her mothers skirts. "My darling?"_

_The girl stepped back, putting a respectful distance between her and her mother. "Momie, Papa a quitte." The girl explained desparately. The woman scowled, understanding her words clearly, regretfully._

_"Mon enfant." The woman murmered. "How many times have a told you to speak english?" Her tone was soft, her eyes demanding. The girls violet eyes flooded with tears, but she straightend, and made her face impassive._

_"Papa has.." The girl struggled to find the word, with her fractured english. "Papa has ...passe." Her mother's face softend, but only for a moment._

_"The word you need is 'gone'." She muttered, narrowing her eyes in thought. "Why did he leave?" Her young daughters eyes lit up, with almost awe._

_"A Patronus entre." Her mothers eyes widend, and she bent to grip her daughters arms tightly._

_"What type of Patronus." At her daughter blank look, she translated it. The girl grinned._

_"Fox. A fox." The girls mother swore, and lept back from the girl._

_"Baiser. Baiser. Baiser." The woman repeated for a moment, skirts whirling as she spun. Her daughter was always facinated by her mother. She forbit her daughter to speak French, but in panic, reverted back to it._

_The older woman turned to her daughter. "Do not leave. You must stay here!" The girl nodded slowly. "Sejour!" This time the girl smiled in understanding._

_Her mother glanced her child up an down. She was a small thing, premature, and she hadn't grown into herself yet. Her hair was worn long, no matter how much the girl complained, as was the fashion for young girls. Her skirts, once long and blue, were covered in dirt and evidence of her fun. The woman resisted her urge to roll her eyes. Her daughter was dismal. They had wanted a son. But Iva was satified with her daughter. She had yet to be trained, but she would hopefully come into herself. She was still young._

_Wide purple eyes gleamed at her. "Maman, where is Papa?" She asked in her childish voice._

_Iva straightend, and stared intently down at her for a moment. "Goodbye child. Stay here." And she strode off into the garden._

_Violenta stood watching her mother until she was out of sight. Her mother was too pretty. The girl turned and grinned at the waterfeature opposite the path. She clambered off the path until she was within reach of the foutain. Little limbs moving furiously, she managed to get atop of the feature, to where the water poured out. It was off a woman, solemn and quiet looking, who was staring into the distance. The water trickled slowly out of her mouth, and into the foutain. She looked sad, Violenta thought. But the water reminded her of the Patronus from before. She'd never seen one before, in her young life, but her father had once showed her a picture in one of his books, in a fickle attempt to teach her magic early. Violenta wasn't as silly as her parents thought. She could read perfect French, as well as speak it, but she could only read English. It was harder to say it. When reading it, all you had to do was look for words that looked similar to French words. The Patronus she'd seen had been just as perfect as her father had said they were. It was a Fox, she didn't know what type, but it had been white. It had spoken to her father in a language she'd only ever heard her grandmother speak, so maybe it was her grandmothers Patronus. That would make sense. And if Grandmother was introuble, that was the reason why her parents had left so suddenly. Again. Her Grandmother must have been in trouble a lot of the time, as her parents were gone a lot of the time. But the Fox had been pretty, and worth her parents leaving. Violenta grinned, when she was older she'd have a Fox Patronus, and cut her annoying hair, and she would get to see her parents more. Because she'd protect her Grandmother, so her parents didn't have to do it._

_The water continued to trickle down from the foutain._

Violenta was woken from her dream by a concerned, smiling Thea. "Violenta, what's wrong? You were dreaming, and crying, and-" Violenta interupted her.

"Don't worry, Thea." She murmered bitterly. "It was just a dream.

* * *

Dumbledore had called an 'Inner Circle' meeting. That usually considered of the main members of the Order, the people who couldn't be done away with. Their identies were protected fiercly, and all Violenta knew was that there was five of them including Dumbledore and another, who'd she only ever called Snipe. Snipe was the esponage master, Violenta's only real contact with anybody while on a mission. The other three, Violenta guessed, where the other key members of the Order, without it couldn't function. What was unusual about this certain Inner Circle meeting, was that Violenta was informed she was to attend.

It had been nearly two weeks since the dreams had started, and three since that faithful history lesson. Even weeks later, the memory had the ability to crack her up. Black had been so vulnerable, despite not admitting his defeat. But the dreams where robbing her of any satisfaction she got from his humiliation. They were always in the early hours of the morning, just as the sun was starting its long journey back into the skies. But the things they spoke of hurt the most. Violenta's mother, Iva, and father, Edward, were constant chracters in these remeniscences.

Shrugging of herpain at the dream, Violenta shouldered Dumbledore's door open. Inside, he was awaiting her, inpractically coloured travelling cloat and hat upon his head. Also wearing a travelling cloak, of a more reserved dark blue, Violenta had her wand in it's case upon her left wrist. Knives and other sharp objects that could hurt or maim were located all over her body. Violenta had learned early on that many wizards didn't learn hand to hand fighting, simply because they believed that magic was always superious. She didn't see why you had to waste magical energy on an _Avada Kadavra_, when a simple knife in the right place would do.

Without any words of greeting, Dumbledore jumped right into it.

"You are not usually invited to the Inner Circle meetings, can you guess why you are this one?" Despite his obvious glee in lording the information over her, Violenta actually thought about the question. It wasn't because of a break through in her mission, that was been dead in the sand, as Violenta had had no progress since figuring out that Bloombadges' lover was an infamous Ravenclaw named Madison Heartridge, a halfblood. Since then, Violenta had discovered; Crabbe, Vincent was to dumb to play a crucial role in the war, even if he was a Death Eater, and that Edan, Clarissa, despite her abnormal sex drive and egotistical behaviour, was like one to many girls in Slytherin. She was now looking into Hepburn, Ambrose, Ani's brother, but wasn't expecting much. He was an A-grade student, had never had a detention or a relationship. Really, Violenta thought he was more suited to Ravenclaw than Slytherin.

There was no other reason she would have been invited to the meeting, and even then, all crutial infromation would have been passed through Snipe and Dumbledore. Unless... No. Snipe was too good.

"I have no idea Albus, please inlighten me." Dumbledore's eyes sobered.

"Snipe was killed on his mission last week. You have been chosen as his successor." Air flooded out of Violenta's chest. She hadn't known Snipe outside of esponage, infact even then her experiences with him hadn't been that extrodinary. Violenta reminded herself, as she did every time this happend, that in her line of work, death was almost a job description.

Her mind spun to why in the world _she_ would be chosen as successor. Being Snipe's replacement would double her work load, multiple times. She would have to over see, although not participate in, all of the esponage mission that the Order was relying on. All information from any of the Order's many spies would have to be filtered by her, before being given to the Order, and Dumbledore. Suspicion formed.

"Why would you choose me?"

Dumbledore sighed. "You were the logical choice. You have been trained from a young age, your parents were in the Order and your bloodties to me eradicate all suspicion on your character." Ah yes. Blood ties with Dumbledore. The thought would have made her shiver if she didn't know it was true. Dumbledore sighed, as if what he was going to say would be hard. "And, you are highly skilled. No mission you have ever undertaken has ever been unsuccessful, despite the losses that have been taken." It was a backhand compliment. And the death's around Violenta hadn't always been her fault. It was just that early on in her career as a, well, spy, around fourteen, it had become obvious that she didn't work well with others. She was too secretive and impulsive to rely upon others. The breakdown of comunication had led to some near disasters, but luckily no deaths that were avoidable. Still, since then, the Order had learned to let Violenta be by herself.

"Would I have to loose this mission?" The thought, oddly, filled her with dread, and Violenta realised she rather liked the normality of school, even if she was spending her spare time spying upon the future-Death Eaters.

Dumbledore shook his head, eyes down. "Not as of yet. Despite your lack of success, it is usful to have someone on the lookout other than me. You will continue your mission, until such a time that I declare it finished." Relief filled Violenta, but she couldn't help but poke holes in his answer.

"What about the work load?" She knew that there would be very little time to spare if she was organising everything as well as herself.

"You will just have to make do. If necessary, let your grades drop down. You never know, it might actually help with your investigation if your grades were lower." About to ask another question, Violenta was interupted by the Headmaster standing. "We must leave now or we'll be late." Gesturing for her to take his arm, despite her own ability to apparate by herself, he prepared himself to leave. It was common knowledge that the Headmaster could apparate in and out of his office within the Upper Slytherins. Violenta had no idea how they knew this, but they did.

Taking his arm, she prepared herself for the uncomforatable sensation of disappearating.

* * *

James Potter, alone in his Head Commonroom, was for once, studying without the precense of Remus. But he did have a reason. Lily, at that moment was making her way back from meeting with her friends, and it would be the perfect time to show of hi new found 'responsibility.'

The black haired boy stared down at the essay infront of him. It wasn't like Slughorn to be intentionally cruel, but it seemed he had chosen the one essay question that James had no chance of completing. Or maybe because Remus wasn't present. Groaning, James settled back for a long night of studying. _"...The Wolfbane Potion, without doubt, is one of the most far fetched potion theories since the days of Merlin. Despite the brilliance of Brewen Culdran's potion mind, and his many successes in the past, this potion is doomed for failure. In the passed three hundred years, multiple scholars and Potioneers have tried to replicate and follow this theory to its end, and none have succeeded..."_

The writer was biased, James noted. He also noted that, despite the authors dislike of the potion theory, he didn't seem to able to comunicate what the potion theory was about. James, eyes rolling back into his head, sighed and chucked the book to the side. Essay-in-progress sitting infront of him, James was about to give up, finding his inlightenment in Remus' copy, when the door burst open. Despite years of inadequet Defense teacher, James had Chaser reflexes, and was on his feet in an instant, wand a second behind.

All that met him was the obviously distressed and angered expression of Lily Evans. Fortunately, her anger didn't seem to be toward him, at least yet.

"Oh. It's just you." Despite the fire in her eyes, her voice was quiet and defeated.

"What's wrong Lily?" James asked, wand back in pocket. The red head just shook her head rapidly.

"I don't want to talk about it."

With the same gentle tone he'd used before, James approached her as if she were a frightend, angry lion, albeit beautiful. "Lily, com'on. Just sit down for a moment." James knew better then to ask her what was wrong. She studied him with wide green eyes for a moment, then nodded. She settled on one of the seats near the fire. James noted wryly that he wouldn't be able to sit next her like that. Taking a place opposite her, James set about being the comforting friend he wanted to be.

"What happend?"

Lily sighed, palming her forehead before answering. "I really don't want to talk about it Jam- Potter." James almost smiled at her near use of his first name.

"Yes you do, or you'll go to bed angry, wake up angry, and piss off all of your friends." That was true. It had happend many times in the past, althoug no one held a grudge.

Lily gave a consenting sigh. "You're just as annoying as ever Potter." Then she proceeded to tell him what was wrong.

It turned out she'd run into A few of the Slytherin cronies, some related to Sirius, who had abused her blood status. Marlene had dealt with them, but their words weren't the things that had upsett the redhead.

"Seve- Snape was there." It was a sign of James' growing maturity that he didn't launch into an anti-Snape spiel.

"He is a Slytherin." It was the one comment he could make without seeming rude. Yet, Lily still glared.

"No, he _let_ them call me names." James failed to see it. He'd already made a mental note to terrorise the Slytherins because of the upsett against her. If Snape had said something...

"You mean he called you- names?" James had grown up with taunts like Mudblood, and Bloodtraitor, and had always had to moniter his language around Lily. She was already shaking her head, green eyes gleaming with anger and unshead tears.

"No, but he didn't stop them from doing it."

It was tehn that James had an eipiffany. He'd always seen Snape as a tag-along with Lily. She put up with his company because he was her first friend in the wizarding world. He'd never thought that Snape had done things to deserve such friendship. This confrontation told him that Snape _usually_ fielded the other's name calling. Lily had actually lost something when she lost Snape.

Thinking that she'd lost his attention, Lily glanced around the room for another topic, and finally spotted the textbook James had been using for his essay.

"Are you doing research for Remus?" She asked, reading the title of the Potion Theory upside down. James jerked up, brown eyes wide and searching, before realising that she'd seent the article.

"You... You know?" James asked hoarsely, face pale and eyes shocked. Lily bit her lip tightly, suddenly realising her mistake.

"I... Um... Well you see-" Lily interupted herself with a sigh. "I can't talk myself out of it, can I?" James mutely shook his head. "Well..." Lily drifted off, truely unable to think of what to say.

Meanwhile, James was have an internal battle. He was proud of Lily for figuring it out, happy that he didn't have to keep it a secret from her, worried that she'd shun him for it, and terrified that she'd judge Remus because of it. Her expression was one of curiousity and nervousness (James absently noted that he'd gotten good at reading her expressions), but not one of rage or fear. Hesitantly, he asked the first question, breaking the almost awkward silence.

"How did you figure it out?" She apparently found this slightly offensive, as she raised an eyebrow dubiously at him.

"I'm not blind James, I know where he goes every month." Slightly thrilled she'd called him James without knowing it, he tried to act as if nothing happend.

"How long have you known?" When he told Remus, after calming him down of course, that was the first thing he'd want to know.

Lily did some quick mental calculations. "Around third year, start of fourth. Marlene was starting to get interesting in Black, so I spent more than a little time with her stalking you guys."

James' eyes widend. She'd known for nearly as long as he and the boys. The stalking bit would amuse Sirius to no end, despite how far the Marlene ship had sailed. Then a thought stopped him cold.

"Have you told anyone else?" Again, Lily looked angry at his question, but the anger from before had eased from her eyes.

"Of course I haven't told anyone else, I'm not an idiot!" Sighing in relief, James realised he had nothing much else to ask. Desparate to keep the conversation going, as it was the longest one he'd ever had with Lily, even if for half of it she'd been close to hitting him.

Finally he settled on something. Ignoring all the warnings from his friends, and all the well made plans he'd had, and blurted it out.

"Lily, will you go out with me?"

Lily stared blandly at him for a moment, before standing and striding toward her bedroom, slamming the bedroom. James sighed in dissapointment.

"Back to square one." James muttered, turning back to the text book, when he noticed Lily hadn't even commented on his responsibility. "Back to damned square one."

Luckly for the red head, James hadn't seen the grin that had covered her face as she'd stormed to her room.

* * *

Chapter Nine... Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men...

"Momie!" The little girl cried, hair flowing behind her, eyes wide. "Mummy!"

Her mother, standing regally at the end of the path, turned slowly, her frown being replaced by a smile.

"Ma Cherie" The older women replied, embracing the child before her. "What are you doing here, Cherie?" She asked, releasing the girl, who continued to hide her face in her mothers skirts. "My darling?"

The girl stepped back, putting a respectful distance between her and her mother. "Momie, Papa a quitte." The girl explained desparately. The woman scowled, understanding her words clearly, regretfully.

"Mon enfant." The woman murmered. "How many times have a told you to speak english?" Her tone was soft, her eyes demanding. The girls violet eyes flooded with tears, but she straightend, and made her face impassive.

"Papa has.." The girl struggled to find the word, with her fractured english. "Papa has ...passe." Her mother's face softend, but only for a moment.

"The word you need is 'gone'." She muttered, narrowing her eyes in thought. "Why did he leave?" Her young daughters eyes lit up, with almost awe.

"A Patronus entre." Her mothers eyes widend, and she bent to grip her daughters arms tightly.

"What type of Patronus." At her daughter blank look, she translated it. The girl grinned.

"Fox. A fox." The girls mother swore, and lept back from the girl.

"Baiser. Baiser. Baiser." The woman repeated for a moment, skirts whirling as she spun. Her daughter was always facinated by her mother. She forbit her daughter to speak French, but in panic, reverted back to it.

The older woman turned to her daughter. "Do not leave. You must stay here!" The girl nodded slowly. "Sejour!" This time the girl smiled in understanding.

Her mother glanced her child up an down. She was a small thing, premature, and she hadn't grown into herself yet. Her hair was worn long, no matter how much the girl complained, as was the fashion for young girls. Her skirts, once long and blue, were covered in dirt and evidence of her fun. The woman resisted her urge to roll her eyes. Her daughter was dismal. They had wanted a son. But Iva was satified with her daughter. She had yet to be trained, but she would hopefully come into herself. She was still young.

Wide purple eyes gleamed at her. "Maman, where is Papa?" She asked in her childish voice.

Iva straightend, and stared intently down at her for a moment. "Goodbye child. Stay here." And she strode off into the garden.

Violenta stood watching her mother until she was out of sight. Her mother was too pretty. The girl turned and grinned at the waterfeature opposite the path. She clambered off the path until she was within reach of the foutain. Little limbs moving furiously, she managed to get atop of the feature, to where the water poured out. It was off a woman, solemn and quiet looking, who was staring into the distance. The water trickled slowly out of her mouth, and into the foutain. She looked sad, Violenta thought. But the water reminded her of the Patronus from before. She'd never seen one before, in her young life, but her father had once showed her a picture in one of his books, in a fickle attempt to teach her magic early. Violenta wasn't as silly as her parents thought. She could read perfect French, as well as speak it, but she could only read English. It was harder to say it. When reading it, all you had to do was look for words that looked similar to French words. The Patronus she'd seen had been just as perfect as her father had said they were. It was a Fox, she didn't know what type, but it had been white. It had spoken to her father in a language she'd only ever heard her grandmother speak, so maybe it was her grandmothers Patronus. That would make sense. And if Grandmother was introuble, that was the reason why her parents had left so suddenly. Again. Her Grandmother must have been in trouble a lot of the time, as her parents were gone a lot of the time. But the Fox had been pretty, and worth her parents leaving. Violenta grinned, when she was older she'd have a Fox Patronus, and cut her annoying hair, and she would get to see her parents more. Because she'd protect her Grandmother, so her parents didn't have to do it.

The water continued to trickle down from the foutain.

Violenta was woken from her dream by a concerned, smiling Thea. "Violenta, what's wrong? You were dreaming, and crying, and-" Violenta interupted her.

"Don't worry, Thea." She murmered bitterly. "It was just a dream.

~Line~

Dumbledore had called an 'Inner Circle' meeting. That usually considered of the main members of the Order, the people who couldn't be done away with. Their identies were protected fiercly, and all Violenta knew was that there was five of them including Dumbledore and another, who'd she only ever called Snipe. Snipe was the esponage master, Violenta's only real contact with anybody while on a mission. The other three, Violenta guessed, where the other key members of the Order, without it couldn't function. What was unusual about this certain Inner Circle meeting, was that Violenta was informed she was to attend.

It had been nearly two weeks since the dreams had started, and three since that faithful history lesson. Even weeks later, the memory had the ability to crack her up. Black had been so vulnerable, despite not admitting his defeat. But the dreams where robbing her of any satisfaction she got from his humiliation. They were always in the early hours of the morning, just as the sun was starting its long journey back into the skies. But the things they spoke of hurt the most. Violenta's mother, Iva, and father, Edward, were constant chracters in these remeniscences.

Shrugging of herpain at the dream, Violenta shouldered Dumbledore's door open. Inside, he was awaiting her, inpractically coloured travelling cloat and hat upon his head. Also wearing a travelling cloak, of a more reserved dark blue, Violenta had her wand in it's case upon her left wrist. Knives and other sharp objects that could hurt or maim were located all over her body. Violenta had learned early on that many wizards didn't learn hand to hand fighting, simply because they believed that magic was always superious. She didn't see why you had to waste magical energy on an _Avada Kadavra_, when a simple knife in the right place would do.

Without any words of greeting, Dumbledore jumped right into it.

"You are not usually invited to the Inner Circle meetings, can you guess why you are this one?" Despite his obvious glee in lording the information over her, Violenta actually thought about the question. It wasn't because of a break through in her mission, that was been dead in the sand, as Violenta had had no progress since figuring out that Bloombadges' lover was an infamous Ravenclaw named Madison Heartridge, a halfblood. Since then, Violenta had discovered; Crabbe, Vincent was to dumb to play a crucial role in the war, even if he was a Death Eater, and that Edan, Clarissa, despite her abnormal sex drive and egotistical behaviour, was like one to many girls in Slytherin. She was now looking into Hepburn, Ambrose, Ani's brother, but wasn't expecting much. He was an A-grade student, had never had a detention or a relationship. Really, Violenta thought he was more suited to Ravenclaw than Slytherin.

There was no other reason she would have been invited to the meeting, and even then, all crutial infromation would have been passed through Snipe and Dumbledore. Unless... No. Snipe was too good.

"I have no idea Albus, please inlighten me." Dumbledore's eyes sobered.

"Snipe was killed on his mission last week. You have been chosen as his successor." Air flooded out of Violenta's chest. She hadn't known Snipe outside of esponage, infact even then her experiences with him hadn't been that extrodinary. Violenta reminded herself, as she did every time this happend, that in her line of work, death was almost a job description.

Her mind spun to why in the world _she_ would be chosen as successor. Being Snipe's replacement would double her work load, multiple times. She would have to over see, although not participate in, all of the esponage mission that the Order was relying on. All information from any of the Order's many spies would have to be filtered by her, before being given to the Order, and Dumbledore. Suspicion formed.

"Why would you choose me?"

Dumbledore sighed. "You were the logical choice. You have been trained from a young age, your parents were in the Order and your bloodties to me eradicate all suspicion on your character." Ah yes. Blood ties with Dumbledore. The thought would have made her shiver if she didn't know it was true. Dumbledore sighed, as if what he was going to say would be hard. "And, you are highly skilled. No mission you have ever undertaken has ever been unsuccessful, despite the losses that have been taken." It was a backhand compliment. And the death's around Violenta hadn't always been her fault. It was just that early on in her career as a, well, spy, around fourteen, it had become obvious that she didn't work well with others. She was too secretive and impulsive to rely upon others. The breakdown of comunication had led to some near disasters, but luckily no deaths that were avoidable. Still, since then, the Order had learned to let Violenta be by herself.

"Would I have to loose this mission?" The thought, oddly, filled her with dread, and Violenta realised she rather liked the normality of school, even if she was spending her spare time spying upon the future-Death Eaters.

Dumbledore shook his head, eyes down. "Not as of yet. Despite your lack of success, it is usful to have someone on the lookout other than me. You will continue your mission, until such a time that I declare it finished." Relief filled Violenta, but she couldn't help but poke holes in his answer.

"What about the work load?" She knew that there would be very little time to spare if she was organising everything as well as herself.

"You will just have to make do. If necessary, let your grades drop down. You never know, it might actually help with your investigation if your grades were lower." About to ask another question, Violenta was interupted by the Headmaster standing. "We must leave now or we'll be late." Gesturing for her to take his arm, despite her own ability to apparate by herself, he prepared himself to leave. It was common knowledge that the Headmaster could apparate in and out of his office within the Upper Slytherins. Violenta had no idea how they knew this, but they did.

Taking his arm, she prepared herself for the uncomforatable sensation of disappearating.

~Line~

James Potter, alone in his Head Commonroom, was for once, studying without the precense of Remus. But he did have a reason. Lily, at that moment was making her way back from meeting with her friends, and it would be the perfect time to show of hi new found 'responsibility.'

The black haired boy stared down at the essay infront of him. It wasn't like Slughorn to be intentionally cruel, but it seemed he had chosen the one essay question that James had no chance of completing. Or maybe because Remus wasn't present. Groaning, James settled back for a long night of studying. _"...The Wolfbane Potion, without doubt, is one of the most far fetched potion theories since the days of Merlin. Despite the brilliance of Brewen Culdran's potion mind, and his many successes in the past, this potion is doomed for failure. In the passed three hundred years, multiple scholars and Potioneers have tried to replicate and follow this theory to its end, and none have succeeded..."_

The writer was biased, James noted. He also noted that, despite the authors dislike of the potion theory, he didn't seem to able to comunicate what the potion theory was about. James, eyes rolling back into his head, sighed and chucked the book to the side. Essay-in-progress sitting infront of him, James was about to give up, finding his inlightenment in Remus' copy, when the door burst open. Despite years of inadequet Defense teacher, James had Chaser reflexes, and was on his feet in an instant, wand a second behind.

All that met him was the obviously distressed and angered expression of Lily Evans. Fortunately, her anger didn't seem to be toward him, at least yet.

"Oh. It's just you." Despite the fire in her eyes, her voice was quiet and defeated.

"What's wrong Lily?" James asked, wand back in pocket. The red head just shook her head rapidly.

"I don't want to talk about it."

With the same gentle tone he'd used before, James approached her as if she were a frightend, angry lion, albeit beautiful. "Lily, com'on. Just sit down for a moment." James knew better then to ask her what was wrong. She studied him with wide green eyes for a moment, then nodded. She settled on one of the seats near the fire. James noted wryly that he wouldn't be able to sit next her like that. Taking a place opposite her, James set about being the comforting friend he wanted to be.

"What happend?"

Lily sighed, palming her forehead before answering. "I really don't want to talk about it Jam- Potter." James almost smiled at her near use of his first name.

"Yes you do, or you'll go to bed angry, wake up angry, and piss off all of your friends." That was true. It had happend many times in the past, althoug no one held a grudge.

Lily gave a consenting sigh. "You're just as annoying as ever Potter." Then she proceeded to tell him what was wrong.

It turned out she'd run into A few of the Slytherin cronies, some related to Sirius, who had abused her blood status. Marlene had dealt with them, but their words weren't the things that had upsett the redhead.

"Seve- Snape was there." It was a sign of James' growing maturity that he didn't launch into an anti-Snape spiel.

"He is a Slytherin." It was the one comment he could make without seeming rude. Yet, Lily still glared.

"No, he _let_ them call me names." James failed to see it. He'd already made a mental note to terrorise the Slytherins because of the upsett against her. If Snape had said something...

"You mean he called you- names?" James had grown up with taunts like Mudblood, and Bloodtraitor, and had always had to moniter his language around Lily. She was already shaking her head, green eyes gleaming with anger and unshead tears.

"No, but he didn't stop them from doing it."

It was tehn that James had an eipiffany. He'd always seen Snape as a tag-along with Lily. She put up with his company because he was her first friend in the wizarding world. He'd never thought that Snape had done things to deserve such friendship. This confrontation told him that Snape _usually_ fielded the other's name calling. Lily had actually lost something when she lost Snape.

Thinking that she'd lost his attention, Lily glanced around the room for another topic, and finally spotted the textbook James had been using for his essay.

"Are you doing research for Remus?" She asked, reading the title of the Potion Theory upside down. James jerked up, brown eyes wide and searching, before realising that she'd seent the article.

"You... You know?" James asked hoarsely, face pale and eyes shocked. Lily bit her lip tightly, suddenly realising her mistake.

"I... Um... Well you see-" Lily interupted herself with a sigh. "I can't talk myself out of it, can I?" James mutely shook his head. "Well..." Lily drifted off, truely unable to think of what to say.

Meanwhile, James was have an internal battle. He was proud of Lily for figuring it out, happy that he didn't have to keep it a secret from her, worried that she'd shun him for it, and terrified that she'd judge Remus because of it. Her expression was one of curiousity and nervousness (James absently noted that he'd gotten good at reading her expressions), but not one of rage or fear. Hesitantly, he asked the first question, breaking the almost awkward silence.

"How did you figure it out?" She apparently found this slightly offensive, as she raised an eyebrow dubiously at him.

"I'm not blind James, I know where he goes every month." Slightly thrilled she'd called him James without knowing it, he tried to act as if nothing happend.

"How long have you known?" When he told Remus, after calming him down of course, that was the first thing he'd want to know.

Lily did some quick mental calculations. "Around third year, start of fourth. Marlene was starting to get interesting in Black, so I spent more than a little time with her stalking you guys."

James' eyes widend. She'd known for nearly as long as he and the boys. The stalking bit would amuse Sirius to no end, despite how far the Marlene ship had sailed. Then a thought stopped him cold.

"Have you told anyone else?" Again, Lily looked angry at his question, but the anger from before had eased from her eyes.

"Of course I haven't told anyone else, I'm not an idiot!" Sighing in relief, James realised he had nothing much else to ask. Desparate to keep the conversation going, as it was the longest one he'd ever had with Lily, even if for half of it she'd been close to hitting him.

Finally he settled on something. Ignoring all the warnings from his friends, and all the well made plans he'd had, and blurted it out.

"Lily, will you go out with me?"

Lily stared blandly at him for a moment, before standing and striding toward her bedroom, slamming the bedroom. James sighed in dissapointment.

"Back to square one." James muttered, turning back to the text book, when he noticed Lily hadn't even commented on his responsibility. "Back to damned square one."

Luckly for the red head, James hadn't seen the grin that had covered her face as she'd stormed to her room.

* * *

**_Until Highschool, I always thought holidays were for relaxing. Unfortunately this isn't true, and so, this chapter is almost three weeks late. My bad. I'll try to me more promp next time, not promises though :P _**

**_I have a few questions for the more knowledgable HP fans:_**

**_1- Which year were the Marauders in when Snape called Lily a Mudblood?_**

**_2- And, which year were they in when Sirius got Snape attacked my Remus?_**

**_I have a feeling they were both in fifth year, but I'm probably wrong :P_**

**_Thank for listening to my rant, all reviewers, favourites and followers are thanked ever so much, and any to be reviewers, favouriters and followers are also thanked :P You brighten my day. _**

**_Thanks 3_**


	10. Chapter 10- She Wolf

**_Bit late, sorry, but it was... necessary :P_**

**_Note though, that the first bit of the chapter takes place a week before the rest, directly following on from last chapter. Just incase that wasn't clear during the writing :P_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, sorry. _**

* * *

Chapter Ten... She Wolf by Sia.

* * *

Violenta resisted the urge to fidget with one of the rings on her finger. She didn't need to glance down to know it was her family ring. Technically, the Lord of the family should have worn it, unfortunately, Violenta was very much an only child. It was silver band, almost entirely unadorned, except for the single white diamond embedded within it. It was subtle, and Violenta had never really formed an attachment to the ring, or her family name. But her mother, in a rare show of love, had given it to her on her sixteenth birthday. Just before she'd died.

The reason for Violenta's apprehension was the group sitting around her. The three (as well as Dumbledore), had been introduced simply as; Sage, Cat and Cape. Sage, a man a few years older than herself, was taller, taller than even Dumbledore. His features set him out to be Brazilian, but his accent was decisively English. He stood tall, confidently, and despite his title of _Researcher_, he didn't seem to be the bookish type. But his eyes were continually searching the room for threats, body language somehow remaining unthreatening. Cat, and older women, Violenta actually knew from the British Ministry of magic, a higher up named Catherine Jonesson. And finally, Cape, must have been in his late twenties, or early thirties, with tied eyes and insightful eyes. The three others, along with Dumbeldore and now herself, made up the Order's Inner Circle. Of course, many other made up the Outer Inner Circle, including the infamous Auror Alastor Moody, and, of course, Andromeda, but Dumbledore seemed to the the less people who knew the complete workings of the Order the better.

Upon flooing to the homely house they were meeting in, Violenta had been given a bag with a feather light charm, which seemed to contain all of the Orders esponage work, including its reccent missions and all of Snipes' work. She was introduced as Fox, as she usually was during these meetings, and was then promply ignored by the other three. Personally, Violenta found it kind of pointless, as she had no idea what was going on outside her own mission, and she really should have been given all the information before hand to read. But nonetheless, she listened intently to the conversation that passed around the others.

"The Death Toles have risen." Cat was saying grimly. As a Ministery worker, she was the only one privy to the official stats. "Within the last month, 12 wizards and witches have been killed, 6 children, with another 14 still missing. Muggle Toles are up as well, 26 adults and 15 children." Her brown eyes were glazed over, reciting from memory.

"Have their been any patterns?" Violenta asked before she could stop herself. May as well act like she was meant to.

Startled, Cat shook her head, eyes weary. "No. They are all completely random. Different ages, genders, sexualities. The only commonality is the fact that none are Purebloods."

"Have the Ministry been doing anying?" Cape asked this one, voice a deep baritone. Again, Cat shook her head.

"No. Other than alerting the Muggle Minister that there might be 'gang' activity, with the UK, they have done nothing." That seemed odd. The Minister, Bagnold, seemed to be fair, if not a completely war-worthy person.

Dumbledore, who had been so far been like a king survaying his kingdom, raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't seem like Millicent." He noted, and Violenta ignored his namedropping. Cat nodded eagerly, off-blond hair falling out of her bun.

"That is what I was thinking, but I doubt that the Death Eaters have been able to infultrate the Ministry to the highest level yet. And the Minister is very stong willed." But the doubt made her voice waver.

Dumbledore frowned carefully. "I doubt we can rule out anything at this point."

With that said, a quite miserable attitude fell over the five, until Sage spoke. "I doubt we should worry too much over that at this point, it is too early to tell." His emerale eyes glanced over the others. "I would like to say though, our numbers have never been higher. Every day we are getting more people signing up, or giving over information."

With that point of good news, the conversation started up again. And yet, Violenta found herself fiddling with her ring throughout the meeting.

* * *

_...And my dearest, in your last letter, you mention your friends... Is their any way I could one day meet them? I would love dearly to. But I wouldn't want to impose upon them, or make you ashamed of me..._

_I must end this here, sleep is calling._

_Love, Clara._

Peter scrunched up his nose, and stared back up at the fireplace. The commonroom was unusually quite at this time of night, just before curfew. Only a group of Sixth Year in the corner were studying, a few first year girls giggling in the corner. And of course Remus. The other boy was sitting in another seat, book in his lap. Peter resisted the urge to hit his friend, as he had multiple times in the last two weeks. It would seem that Remus knew something was going on with his friend, and unfortunately, made it is mission to figure out what was going on. _He'd never guess_, Peter thought snidely, _he wouldn't even know what to say_. Remus, Peter knew, wasn't awkward around girls, he just... didn't see the point in dating them when he could be friends with them. He'd had crushes and attractions before, not that James or Sirius had ever noticed. Peter was more perceptive than anyone else gave him credit for. He'd known that James had a crush on Evans, long before the Potter heir had. He'd known Sirius had trouble had home, long before any of the others noticed the signs; the bruises and cuts and the downtrodden expression. Peter was under appreciated, and he knew it.

Turning back to the letter from Clara, Peter sighed again. He didn't know what to write back. He wasn't ashamed of her, but he was worried about what his friends would do when they met her, and realised Peter had kept her a secret for more than two months. Peter sighed, it had been more than two months since he'd seen his exotic lover, and the letters did little to help.

Loneliness panged, and the fire danced.

* * *

Despite the week that had passed since the Order meeting, Violenta hadn't managed to get through the files until now. And boy, had she been angry.

Not at the files, they were neat, orderly and precise. They documented everything she'd need to know to pick up Snipes position. No, what got her angry was the fact that Dumbledore hadn't even the _decency_ to get rid of the file on _her_. It was clearly titled, _Violenta Demeter Nyda Layfarette_. It would seem, despite his little speach on how he trusted her, Dumbledore didn't trust her enough, her parents enough, to believe her history. And so, there was a folder than Snipe was asked to look into. It had her bio, history, education records, birth certificate and _everything_ else.

Dumbledore was so dead. Violenta was storming toward the Headmasters Office within seconds, and nothing was going to stop her.

* * *

Sirius knew he shouldn't have been out and about at this time of night. Well, it wasn't exactly late, but the bell for curfew had just sung, and he knew if he weren't careful he'd definately be caught, probably by McGonagall, or maybe even-"

Sirius was cut off by a painful sensation in the back of his head, as it hit the ground. Eyes opening, slowly, Sirius wasn't overly surprised to see Fox lying on top of him, glaring heavily while she tried to get up.

'What are you _doing_, Black?!" She demanded, finally managing to remove her tangled limbs from his. Sirius raised an eyebrow, ignoring the tightening in his chest at the sight of her. Her hair was slightly more messy than normal, no longer the perfect white-blond hair. Her eyes were bright purple, but not with tears, with anger. And surprisingly said anger wasn't directed at him.

"Fox, I believe you were the one to run into me... and spill all your... stuff all over everywhere..." He said, glancing around at the mess of paper that was littering the floor. Quickly noticing the mess, Fox set about cleaning it up, ignoring Sirius completely. Quietly, and more curious than he really should have been, Sirius ducked down behind her, grabbing a random sheet she had forgotten, and tucked it up into his shirt. He stood quickly, before she noticed, and when Fox had finally turned around, He was leaning casually against the wall.

She gave him a whithering look, and turned away. Having the sudden impulse to keep her around, despite the lingering chance that she'd realise he was hiding her piece of paper, he called out.

"Fox, you didn't tell me why you were here." She froze, and for a moment he thought she was going to keep walking.

But no, she turned slowly. "Black. Leave me alone." The fire in her face made him almost smile.

"No, I don't think so. You're just starting to get interesting." Lie. She'd always been interesting, from the moment she apparated into the coridor where he happened to be walking.

Her face displayed more anger than probably should have been necessary, considering he actually hadn't said anything rude yet.

"Black, I don't care if you think I'm _interesting_." This was actually the first time he'd ever seen her bare such emotion around him.

"Carm down Fox, I'm not insulting you." Her eyes wided for a moment.

"Do NOT call me _Fox_." He'd stuck a cord.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not my name." She said coldly, emotions finally tappered. She turned swiftly and walked away.

"Isn't it?" Sirius called after her halfheartedly, knowing he'd already lost her. Sighing, Sirius turned away to read his new find about the _interesting_ girl.

* * *

James, lying on the couch, was staring at the roof, waiting for Lily to come back. It had become a habit of his; to wait for her to get back, where upon both of them would unload about their days. James found it facinating to listen to her troubles, school/friend related without having to worry about whether or not she'd slap him the next minute. She, he couldn't help thinking, seemed more relaxed around him these days. In the passed week, they'd grown so much closer, but still... James wanted more. He wanted to be able to hug her, to walk up to her in public and no she wouldn't shout at him. That was why he had asked Sirius to come, he needed advice on how to move forward. And, somehow, Sirius was late. An hour late. Sighing, James accepted that his friend wouldn't be coming that night, and rolled on his side, to wait for the red headed beauty who would soon come through the door.

He didn't have to wait long. And she was a surprise.

Lily burst into the room, face hard and tired. It probably had something to do with Snape, he bad moods usually did.

"What's up?" He asked, in what he considered a gentle voice.

Lily turned to him, glaring at the space above his head. "Fuck off James." James was actually taken aback. And over joyed. She'd called him James. And she'd sworn at him. He didn't know whether to call this progress or not.

"No I don't think so." James thought for a moment, before pulling up all of his courage, he decided what to do. Grinning, he jumped over the back of the chair, and smiled as Lily glared at him. He didn't know what had angered her, and at that moment, he didn't care. He knew what he was going to do, and Lily's reception of it ceased to matter. "Lily, have I ever told you how much I love you?" Her brilliant emerald eyes widend slightly, but she didn't have time to answer. Before she could move, James had closed the distance between their lips. James Potter was, finally, kissing Lily Evans.

* * *

Slumping onto the bed, Sirius finally got the chance to read the letter. It was a single double sided sheet, printed with information and no pictures, for which Sirius was deeply disappointed. Sighing, he decided to start. The first sentence caught his eye within seconds.

_Name:Violenta Demeter Nyda Layfarette._

_Gender: Female._

_DOB: 1/8/1979._

_Parents/Carers: Edward Layfarette (Deceased) and Iva Layfarette nee' Nyda(Also Deceased)._

_Other: Layfarette is the daughter of late OTP members, Mr and Mrs. Layfarette. She grew up in the South of France, but moved around a lot during her childhood, with no permident home. She was home schooled, but upon turning fourteen, her education was complete, with aditional knowledge to be collected as she went. Layfarette is a Master Level Spy, with Apparation Licence from France, England and Australia, Citizenship in France, England, Spain, Germany, Italy, Australia, Russia and America. It is suspected that most of these Citizenships were forged, but little or no evidence has been found toward this. Layfarette has been a member of the Order of the Pheonix since she was sixteen, but has been sent on missions since fourteen years of age. These missions include: Infiltrating the French Ministry, Investigating and capturing Calpurn Signora (Italian Ambassador), recieveing the location of reccent Death Eater Meetings, as well as participation in many raids and contributing information in all forms. Her latest missions, both given to her by the Inner Circle of the OTP, were to Investigate the Slytherin Students of Hogwarts (awaiting further instruction), and to succeed myself (Alexanda Clett, AKA Snipe), when I pass on. Layfarette is also the Grand Niece to Albus Dumbledore, through his sister, Ariana Dumbledore._

_Aliases: Violet Layfarette, Demeter Nyda, Violenta Dumbledore, Nyla Christopher, Christine Layfarette. All are variations of her name, her parents names, and other realations._

_Violenta Layfarette is a powerful and compitent women, and her records speak for themselves. As a member of the OTP for more than three years, Layfarette is to be a trusted and thanked for her service._

Sirius stared into space for a moment. "Well... Shit." He reread it, hoping he hadn't missed anything. Then, slowly, he started catalogueing it. Her name wasn't Fox, it wasn't even Nyda. It was Layfarette. She was a year older than himself. Her parents were both dead, she hadn't lied about that. She was a member of the 'OTP', which Sirius suspected was the 'Order of the Pheonix'. What this organisation did, he had no idea. And.. of course... She was a spy. Sirius, reading it carefully, had no doubt that she'd killed people before. Suddenly, his eyes were opened.

That's why, when he'd met her, she'd been close to unconsious. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Sirius was completely screwed. Not only was he actually attracted to someone, but that someone had to be a _spy_ for Merlin'sake!

Well, there was no way she was going to be able to weasel he way out of this one. He had proof. And, as he'd said before, Sirius _wasn't_ above blackmail.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading, sorry about the wait. Any feedback, critisism, comments and everything else are welcome, and thank you to the people who have already done so, with their favouriting, following and reviewing :P I love you guys 3_**

**_Thanks xx_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Sorry about the delay, lack of internet and a Hellish assignment resulted in this chapter being on the end of my priority list. _**

**_I really don't know where this came from. I completely deviated from my original plan... But still... Hope you enjoy :P _**

**_PS: I dislike reading and writing Flash Backs, for a few reasons, but I had to include one here. So if it looks irregularly short or abnormal, that's why. Thanks_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. owns everything. Enough said :P_**

* * *

Chapter Eleven... Gatekeeper (Do Right Remix) by Feist.

* * *

Suffice to say, Violenta's confrontation with Dumbledore hadn't gone how she'd wanted it to. After mumbling some half-arsed excuses, he'd finally said; "I had no idea if you still held your parents beliefs. You are a pureblood, if I had not investigated, how was I to know if I could trust you?"

Oh, it sounded all simple when he said it like that. But in reality, it was her incognito life, condensed within a nine page investigation. If anybody had gotten ahold of that, there would have been hell to pay, starting with Dumbledore's death, and ending in her own.

Still fuming the next day, after burning and reading all of the information, Violenta stormed out of the Slytherin Commonroom and into the Great Hall. From reactions as she passed, she must have looked a sight. But there was no _actual_ change in her appearance. Her hair was pinned out of her eyes, no makeup outside of moisteriser and lipbalm adorned her face, and her robes were neat and pristine. And yet, Violenta knew that a perfect attire could not hide the anger that made her eyes gleam, nor stop her aura from lashing out at any who made it within a foot of her.

Sitting at the table, and glaring at the foot in front of her, Violenta was quick to note how many of the Slytherins were up. After realising how high the death tole was at the meeting, she had found it hard not to glare at the Death Eaters who were way to blatent about their alligence.

Somehow, Thea was able to sit beside her without being stung. Wide green eyes stared at her for a moment, before the red head decided to start at her food. "You know, there are a lot of rumours going on about you this morning..." She commented almost casually. Only practise kept Violenta from stiffening reflexively. Rumours always sprung from truth, and any truth about her was deadly in the wrong hands.

"Oh?" Violenta asked, knowing Thea was fooled by her falsity.

Almost eagerly, Thea continued. "Mmmhmmm... You... and Sirius Black." If Thea were expecting a surprised or embarrassed reaction, she was going to be mightly disappointed. All Violenta could feel was relief. If it had been anything else... She didn't know where the rumours about herself and Black could have come from, but it was better than anything else. For Thea's benefit, Violenta snorted.

"And how are Black and I involved, exactly?" Thea grinned, looking up from her food to the other side of the room where Black was.

"Depends on who you talk to. The Cash girl in Gryffindor says you're snogging in the coridors . Betany from Hufflepuff says that you two are engaged to be married. And that blond Ravenclaw, Verene Grey, is saying that you two were holding hands at lunch yesturday." That was slightly outrageous. She hadn't even seen Black yesturday.

Thea's ability to pick up gossip was slightly amazing though. As quickly as she'd started talking about Black, Thea changed topics.

"So... Ani wants to meet you." From the nervous glances out of the corner of her eyes, Thea was afraid Violenta would say no.

"Your fiance' Ani?" It was a ridiculous nickname, but it was better than Aeneas. It was odd, thought Violenta, that Dark Purebloods were now using names of Hero's from Greek mythology. At least it gave them variety.

"Yup. I mentioned you in a letter, and he said he wanted to meet you." Thea stated matter-of-factly. It was probably something more sinister than that, him being a Death Eater and all. But then again, her job here was to meet Death Eaters.

"I'd love to meet him. Would he be coming to Hogwarts?" She put a bit to much enthusiasm into it, because Thea gave her an odd look. But the red head continued regardless.

"Yes. During the Hogsmead Trip." At Violenta's blank look, Thea frowned. "Did you even _look_ at the message board today?" Violenta bit her lip, and made herself look appropriately ashamed. And she was ashamed, but not for the reasons Thea expected; noticing things like Hogsmead Weekends was the stuff she was here for.

"Must have missed it, are you meeting him there?"

Thea nodded graciously. "_We_ are meeting him there. He desparately wanted to meet my knew bestfriend."

If Violenta were any less shocked, she would have pointed out to Thea that that probably wasn't the only reason he wanted to meet her. But she was jolted by Thea's declaration of friendship. It wasn't something that usually happend around Violenta, in fact the last person to declare any feeling of warmth toward her was probably the proposal in grade school.

It seemed Thea would not let her contemplate this new development, as she stood quickly, and turned to greet someone. Violenta knew who it was before he even spoke.

"Why hello Thea... " The deep baritone voice greeted. "... And Fox, aren't you looking lovely this morning.

Violenta truely felt like hitting him.

* * *

Sirius had pondered on it all night. In fact, he was almost certain that he actually had shadows under his eyes because of this lack of sleep. It was obsene. Then again, so was the fact that _Fox_ was a spy. A fully blown spy. To tell the truth, the only things Sirius really knew about spies was what he'd learned when he was fourteen, at which point he'd gone through nearly every James Bond movie there was, to agrevate his parents. Suffice to say they were angry.

But that really didn't help him now. He highly doubted that the blond would be carrying a miniture hand gun in her shoe. He didn't even know if guns would work around all the magic. But he'd come to his decision. He'd have to confront her. And, despite his apprehension, it had to be soon.

As Sirius strode toward Slytherin table, raditating confidence, he couldn't help but think about what could have been. He could see Regulus, a few people to the right of the blond. The younger Black Heir certainly looked the part. Black hair cut neatly, just a little shorter than Sirius wore his own hair, his grey eyes steely and concentrated upon his food. The two brothers could really have been twins, if not for a few differences. Regulus still had the remidents of baby fat, giving his face a slightly more innocent appearance, but even that was quickly dissappearing. His brother's skin was less weathered, and paler, for not playing Quittage. Regulus also had a different type of confidence to his brother. Where Sirius revelled in his freedom from his family, with only the slightest regrets, Regulus used the family name to enhance how people saw him. Sirius had shielded himself in how much he embodied everything his family hated, Regulus was the opposite.

Sirius physically stopped himself from studying his brother. But it was too late. He'd noticed how thin his younger brother had gotten, how he flinched every time someone neared him. And how to his younger brother wore long sleaves and had his wand close at hand. They'd finally gotten to him.

Despite how dissappointed and regrettful Sirius felt, he couldn't help but be reminded of Fox when he considered Regulus' demeanor. It was that rough exposure to the dregs of society that showed the similarity between his brother and Fox. They were both observers, sitting back and watching their minions do their work.

He'd finally come up to Fox, and Thea who greeted him with an excited wave, when he had the realisation. His brother was almost a male, less experienced, more timid, and more uncertain version of Fox. It was the revelation that lead to Sirius' almost startled greeting to the two girls.

"Why, hello Thea." He murmered silkily, trying to cover up his anticipation. He liked the Scottish Slytherin, despite her background. She was childlike in the way she viewed the world, but sometimes she had these deep insights into how the world worked. Sirius guessed it was her attitude toward everything that lead to these insights. "And Fox... Aren't you looking lovely this morning." He said it teasingly, to get a rise form her, but it was true. The colour green suited her, more than the Gryffindor Sirius would have liked, but it did reflect her eyes, and set of her hair in a way that red or gold never would. Setting these thoughts from his mind, Sirius studied her reaction.

From her annoyed glance, and tired attitude, she didn't yet know that he knew about her. Gulping at this, Sirius had the vague notion that it probably better to get her away from people before he started talking.

"Black. What do you want?" As he had noticed before, he had half of the tables attention for approaching Fox. Thea, beside Fox smiling, ignored her friends harsh greeting.

"What can we do you for?" Thea asked blithely.

Setting his features, and knowing he was only adding to the rumours that had been going on about her and him, Sirius answered.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with Fox." The girl in question raised an eyebrow, obviously having no intention of following him out. Knowing that he'd have to make it better than that, Sirius let a little fact slip through. "The first, of the eighth, Nineteen Seventy-Nine." It was her real birhtday, and from the paleing of her already pale face, she recognised it. Thea, oblivious to the tension around her, winked snidely at her blond friend.

"Yes, I belive that is a good idea." Fox answered smoothly, shooting a glance at Thea, and the rest of the Slytherin table who were watching the exange, that promised death for anybody who said anything.

Fox strode from the hall, hips swaying unintentionally, without waiting for Sirius's reaction. Sighing, the Black-haired Gryffindor followed, accepting the fact that he was _always_ going to be left behind in... whatever their relationship was.

The Great Oak doors opened slightly, allowing him to only just slip through. Doors firmly shut behind him, Sirius turned, to find a wand inches from his face.

Shock was the first emotion to register, then understanding. If he was a spy, Sirius would be pretty pissed if someone found out. But, the shock was still their. Sirius was no slacker when it came to Defense, and she'd somehow snuck up on him. That, or his senses were less inclined to think bad of her. Sirius was considering drawing his own wand, when she spoke.

"Who are you?" Her tone was none he was familiar from Fox. It wasn't the annoyed and irritated voice he'd come to know and love. This tone was sharp and angry. With herself or him, Sirius didn't know.

"You know me. In fact, I'm almost certain that you've known me for just under a month." He had to recalculate twice before he realised, that it had been that short a time, because Hallowen was just around the corner. Fox didn't appreciate his answer, glaring at him.

"Who. Are. You?" She muttered slowly, accenting each word. Seeing that she meant business, Sirius gave an honest answer, at least in his mind.

"Sirius. Gryffindor. Ex- Beater. Disowned. And, of course, the love of your life." Her expression only changed minutely, eyes flaring rapidly.

Her wand abruptly spun in a circle, end of it never more than a food from his neck. She didn't say a word, but a purple, almost translucent field sprung up around the pair in a sphere. It dissappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Sirius, wary that she now might turn the wand on him, despite that nothing had happend to him so far, raised an eyebrow.

"What did you just do?" He'd never seen that spell before, but of course, being a _spy_, she would have a better spell repitour than him. Fox seemed oddly compliant when she answered.

"Silenced us." She lowered her wand. "Now, you can say what ever you want." When he didn't answer, she glared. "Go on. Who are you really."

"Seriously? Are we still caught up on this? My name is Sirius Orion Black, I have a little brother named Regulus, and a pair of bestfriends named James and Remus. What more do you want?" Her eyes narrowed at him, and she raised the wand again.

But this time, Sirius was ready, his want already raised and ready to go.

"I want to know why you know what year I was born." An iphany passed through Sirius, when he realised why she was so worried. But he could use that to his advantage.

"But, my dear Fox. I know a lot about you."

A yellow spell shot out the end of her wand.

* * *

James was late for breakfast, again. He'd over slept, due to his experiences the night before, and now he was late. At the memory of the night before, James smiled. It hadn't gone the way he'd wanted, yet still... he'd _kissed Lily_.

**_Flashback_**

_As soon as his lips had connected with hers, she'd frozen. Shocked, Lily pulled back, and glared at James, who was guilelessly still close enough for her to touch._

_Within seconds her hand had hit his cheek, and she had hurried to her room._

_James had stood for a few seconds, dazed, before stumbling to his own room._

**_End Flash Back_**

James knew, and acknowledged ruefully, that most of his grade had lost their virginity at his age. In fact, Remus and Peter were two of only guys who hadn't. But James didn't consider his innocence sad, or bad. He was just waiting for the perfect girl to acknowledge him. Sirius, despite his many flings, had never found the one girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. James considered himself more than lucky that he already knew _exactly_ what he wanted in life.

Finishing up by buttoning up his shirt, James almost skipped down the stairs. It made no difference that she'd rejected him. She would give in eventually.

He was ready to rush out of the Commonroom, with moments to spare for the end of breakfast, when he was stopped by a red headed figure jumping infront of him. For which was probably the first time in his life, James had no idea what to say to Lily. Luckily, she had already thought of that.

She stared at him for a moment, so long that James was uncomfortable by her scrutiny. Something that had never happened around Lily before.

"Lily? What's wrong?" She seemed torn, her cheeks flushed and biting her lip. Her vidid green eyes flashed from somewhere at his chest, up to his face. James flushed at the intensity of her gaze.

"Hmm...? No, I'm fine." She told him distractedly, before resuming her studying of what James guessed was his uniform.

"You sure, 'cause you don't look okay..." And really, she didn't. She still looked as gorgeous as always, but her eyes had a touch of franticness that he hadn't seen before. Green met brown, as Lily stepped toward him again. With only a few feet between them, James was looking for an escape. The kiss the night before, coupled with her intense look, made his attraction to her double. He pinched himself, not to wake up, but to stop his brain wandering places it shouldn't. He would never, ever disrespect Lily the way Padfoot did other girls. He loved his best mate, but even he could admitt that the way Sirius talked about women, and the ocassional man, was not the way to go. He knew his friend was joking most of the time, but his repeated comments for James to 'Throw Evans on the ground and get it other with,' struck too close to home. And he'd never do that to her. He refused to even let his mind wander in that direction.

But it was too late, and in his denial, James noticed that he'd allowed Lily to get way too close. She was within touching distance, and James' breath quickened and his eyes dance to the door. Amazingly, when his eyes fell back upon Lily, she was giving him an almost disbelieving smile.

"What?" James barked out, way too nervous to be comfortable with her precence.

"I really do affect you, don't I?" James didn't see the point in answering. He'd told her time, and time again that he loved her. If she were just figuring that out, then she was a while off where he was. When she didn't get an answer, and James didn't intent on giving one, she leant forward. Doing exactly what he'd done the night before, Lily kissed a completely unprepared James.

* * *

The spell, Sirius still had no idea what it was, bounced of his protego and hit the pillar behind Fox's head, erasing the silencing spell, which collapsed in a waterfall of purple sparks. Fox's eyes narrowed and she twirled her wand quickly, this time giving off an orange streak. No time to cast a shield, Sirius dove to the side, ignoring the pain that sprung up in his side upon hitting the stone of the floor. Before he had a chance to respond, she'd sent another unknown spell at him. Taking a leap of faith, Sirius lept behind a pillar to avoid her next few spells. Breathing hard, and more than slightly bewildered, Sirius could hear the spells continue to hit the pillar. Realising that he still had the piece of paper clutched in his hand, Sirius shoved it into a pocket.

"Fox, can we please talk?!" Sirius yelled over the thunder of stone debry hitting the floor. She didn't answer, and instead flung another spell. The eldest Black, knowing he was seriously outmatched, tried a different tactic. Hands in the air, face bland and courage screwed in a bunch, he strode out from behind his hiding place. "TRUCE!" He yelled at her. Her wand stopped its rapid movements, and her eyes narrowed. Her blond-white hair was mused, cheeks minutely flushed, and her feet set apart. Her stance, Sirius noted, was perfect. Extremely perfect. Back straight without being too rigid, hands loose and graceful on her wand, and knee's bend slightly. It was all he had time to note before his wand flashed in her direction.

* * *

Violenta knew which spell was coming before he'd even moved his wand. It was an obvious tactic, especially since he really had no other option. Duelling like this, in single combat, wasn't the way she worked best. Violenta, through practise rather than raw talent, was more suited to open spaced duelling, with multiple opponets. With only Black as a target, her attention tended to wander, noticing things at the edge of her eyes that really didn't need to be noticed. A quick bombada negated Black's spell, and with the right amount of force, sent him flying into the wall behind him.

Wand still set against him, Violenta watched as Black slipped down the wall. He wasn't bleeding, nor had there been a crack louder enough to be his skull, but he seemed to be unconcious. Biting her lip in almost uncertainty, Violenta stepped forward, toward the Gryffindor. She had probably over reacted in her attacking him. Yet her secrets were too great to let out. If he had any indication of who she really was, and let slip to someone else... She was well and truely screwed. He looked almost pitiful, hair covering his eyes as he lay on the floor. She edged closer, and checked his pulse. There was always the chance that he hurt himself badly, but from the rise and fall of his broad chest, he was fine.

Pressing her hand to his neck, she was more than startled when his wand jerked up, pointing directly at her. Black smirked.

"Don't move." Violenta, realising her mistake in thinking Black as unconcious, pulled her wand up to greet his face.

"I believe we are an empasse." Black murmered, smirk still on place, despite how he was placed; on the ground bellow her.

"I believe you are correct, Mr. Black." Dumbledore's wavering voice intoned.

* * *

Albus watched the two young adults in the desk opposite him, waiting for them to speak first. He really had no idea who would win this prize. His niece, usually composed, quiet and patient, was glowing with anger, eyes flaring between the two men in the room, and the door. Sirius on the other hand, had a face set of stone and grey eyes just as harsh, tempering his usually impulsive and confident nature.

After a few mintues of inactivity, when no one moved or said anything, Albus gave up.

"Okay, do either of you want to explain what that was about?" He had a very accurate idea of what had happend, due to his listening for quite a few minutes before he'd announced himself. But he wanted to know what they would say. Sirius spoke first.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, sir." Silver eyes met blue, as Sirius raised his face. It was a blatent lie, as Albus had come across the two of them with wands pointed at each other. Knowing his niece as he did, Albus doubted that she was really trying to hurt the Gryffindor. She could have done that easily.

"Miss Nyda? What do you have to say?" Violenta turned her head slowly, meeting his eyes stonily.

"No more sir. Everthing said by Black is correct." Albus noticed, though she probably didn't, that Sirius' eyes lingered on her for more time than probably necessary.

That was an interesting development. If the eldest Black were to have feelings for his niece, no matter how much she did or did not return it, then it gave him leverage over both of them. Albus had ignored the gossiping at the Staff Table the night before, dismissing any rumours about the two as having no truth. Yet, from Sirius's rapid glances and slightly longing gaze, the rumours definately had depth.

"You realise that I will have to punish you both?" The reasons of their confrontation were flowing through his mind, but the most popular reason with the added proof of Sirius' feelings, was that Sirius had confronted Violenta about his feelings. She would have responded as any person with no experience in affection would have; with violence. He was saddened by the fact that this was partially his fault. Ariana, despite her majorly sheltered life, had been married off at the age of sixteen. She was pregnant by seventeen, to a powerful wizard named Christopher Nyda, and gave birth in the 10's. Little more than a year later, during a confrontation between Grindlewald and himself, Ariana was killed. Albus still blamed himself for that but, overall he had to admitt that it was better this way. He was a powerful wizard, more powerful than nearly everyone else, and if he'd gone down the dark path, the entire world would have been made to knee; at his feet. With Ariana's death, all of what he was doing had dawned on Albus, giving him an insight into how bad things were going. It was this tragity that had changed time. At the funeral, with Christopher Nyda clearly not coping with his wife sudden death, his brother had suggested taking on the child, Iva. Albus had refused, mostly because it was too hard for him to admitt the need to take the child. After the funeral, Christopher had gone back to his home country of France, and since then, Albus had seen neither again. He'd met Iva again when she was twenty-three, married and with Violenta at age six. She'd been looking for a way to protect her child from the growing threat of Voldemort within France. It was too late to save Violenta from the fate that her grandfather had condemned her to. After his wife's death, Christopher had become cold and distant. This perfect picture of a father had given Iva the same qualities. Violenta, to the best of his knowledge, had grown up with a teenaged mother and a rich father. It had ruined her.

But really, it gave her the best qualities she had. She had a want for love and familiarity from the people close to her, yet would never admitt it, showing weakness. Her cold, callous nature had given her an edge over the other's she fought.

"Professor?"

Albus jerked up from his disjointed and uncertain thoughts at Sirius' voice. The young man was looking at him in almost concern, whereas his niece was almost uncaring in the way she accessed him.

"Sorry about that you two, old age has the best of us." Violenta gave a disbelieving cough, and Albus composed himself. "As I was saying, the two of you will have to be punished. If the two of you would tell me what the incident was about, you're punishment would be rapidly depleated." He hinted, yet got no response. "As it is, you will have a weeks detention, to be served with Professor Slughorn." Both the students infront of him, Gryffindor and Slytherin, gave uniform nods, and left as dismissed.

Watching them go, Albus couldn't help but reminisce about how much his Grand niece resembled his young, dead sister.

* * *

Violenta had almost made it to the door when the unthinkable happend.

She didn't think things could get any worse now. First with Black, somehow knowing more than he should, and then with her way of coping with it. The added fact that she would later have to face another interview with Albus, though this time as an employee rather than a student, was humberling enough. Not that she'd let the old man know that. And she'd almost entirely survived it. Coming out of a confrontation with Black almost unscathed was lucky, because despite his lack of formal training, he had an amazing amount of raw power, something that she lacked.

And they were both so close to the door, and freedom, when Blacks stupidity shone though.

The piece of paper was stiff, crumpled and checked with dark blue ink. She hadn't seen it before, and yet, in the first second of seeing it, she knew what it was. It was Snipe's handwriting, and the reason Black had been able to know all he did.

And, all that information, including the real reason for her and Black's dual, and her shame in letting the piece of paper go, was sitting on the Headmasters floor, two feet from the exit.

She knew he'd seen, just as she knew he'd immediately recognise what it was. And it's importance. Unfortunately, Black didn't. He didn't even seem to realise what had happend. Albus and herself seemed to reach an agreement without looking or speaking with each other; Black couldn't leave until he'd explained.

"Black." She called to him, voice tight and stressed.

Within the few seconds it had taken for all the information to be processed by Violenta, Black had only progressed two steps, taking him to the door.

He turned at her call, eyebrow raised and teasing smirk on his face. That was until he saw the reason she'd called him back. They were well and truely screwed.

* * *

**_Thanks :P_**


	12. Chapter Twelve- Soldiers Poem by Muse

_**Beware: Mentions of a passed homosexual relationship between Dumbledore and Grindelwald. Very minor, no graphics, but if you can't stand the sight of anything like that at all, then I suggest you don't read this story, because there may be further mentions of this, and other, relationships(still no graphics) Thanks :D**_

_**Massive shout out to the lovely MsRemusLupin, who is a major influence on my writing, contributing nearly half of my reviews! I love you, and owe you soooooo much! Thank you**_

Chapter Twelve.

Albus was pissed.

He had a right to be, he supposed. She was meant to be _good_ at what she did. She _was_ good, for the most part. And yet, somehow, she'd slipped. And slipped up bad, if Black's expression as he turned around was anything to go by.

Violenta had gone curiously blank, so blank that, master of reading people's faces Albus, couldn't find one emotion.

"Mr Black I suggest you take a seat again. This may take a while." Sirius visibly gulped as he moved toward his seat. Blue eyes flew to his niece, who was still facing away from him, as she bent and picked up the piece of paper.

She slumped obviously, which made Albus curious to read it. It had to apart of the document Snipe had researched upon his niece, anything else would have been met with aggression or pain by Violenta. Then again, hadn't she just been duelling Sirius in the corridor? Was this the cause of their fight?

Albus felt his exterior shift coldly. She'd known about an apparent leak, and hadn't said anything to him. He had expected her to be more mature than that. Usually she was, but Albus suspected that when Sirius Black was involved, there was no such things as usual and normal, especially around his niece.

"Miss Nyda, take your seat again." His voice was coldly polite, an order from a superior to a subordinate.

The white haired girl sigh and turned, purple eyes defeated. "He already knows that's not my name, Albus." That sheet really must have held some information, considering her expression. It was tired, extremely tired.

A mental wince of sympathy went through Albus, as he went over the responsibilities she'd had of late. Had he asked too much, was that why she'd slipped? He'd asked a nineteen year old girl to take over the entire espionage area of the Order, as well as a last year of school and gathering information on the students within said school. At her age, Albus had been doing nothing of the sort. He'd been filled with idealistic thoughts of heroism, blood status and comradory, and the swirl of young love with Gellart. But he hadn't been struggling with all that she had.

The sympathy he felt fell short at the ferocious glare she gave Sirius.

"Let us begin." Albus intoned, holding a hand out for the piece of paper. Violenta handed it over with little fuss, before falling gracefully into her seat. A quick read over the paper had Albus blinking rapidly. It wasn't good, but it was salvageable. He'd been thinking of inducting Sirius into the Order, just not this early on. But maybe it was for the best.

"Mr Black, I believe you know Miss Nyda by another name." Black raised an eyebrow, but didn't answer. Albus sighed; this was going to take a while. "May I remind you, both of you, that the consequences of lying to me will be quite... severe." It was a bluff. What could he do to Sirius that hadn't been done to the boy countless times before. He could punish Violenta, yet somehow, he couldn't imagine her taking anything sitting down. But it worked. The boys feelings were too obvious as he glanced at the white-haired girl, before meeting with Albus' blue.

"Violenta Demeter Layfarette. I prefer Fox." Hmmmm... The piece of paper made no mention of Fox as an alias. Where had he gotten that? The snarky comment distracted Albus for a moment, but he noticed the heated glare Violenta was throwing her companion.

"I suspect you have questions. We will both answer them to the best of our abilities." He would have obliviated Sirius, but the Black's had a strong natural ability toward Occumency, which Albus knew the boy had cultivated carefully. Violenta sent him an outraged look, and didn't bother trying to look apologetic as she rose from the chair.

"Albus, you may be angry at me for my... mistakes, but even then, punishing me in this way will ultimately lead to ruin for us." Albus was slightly impressed, she hadn't raised her voice at all, and yet somehow conveyed all of the disbelief and anger in her eyes.

"This is not punishment Violenta, it is logical." She met his eyes for a moment, and Albus had to resist the urge to follow through on the compulsion to read her mind. She probably wouldn't care for that. Her gaze turned steely.

"You have no authority over me Albus. I refuse to answer any and all questions relating to my work, or the Orders." Her father had been a lawyer, and despite his lack of affection toward his daughter, it showed when she spoke like this. Her announcement left Albus with a problem. He could easily tell Sirius everything about the Order and its members without her help, but he couldn't do anything after that. Sirius was too young to forsake school, and Albus was loath for him to do it, yet he would have no other purpose at Hogwarts...

... Unless he could get Violenta to agree to tutor him, at least for a little while.

* * *

Dumbledore was an idiot. If he believed for one second that, upon finding out about the Order, Black wouldn't run to his little friends? Inducting all of them into the Order when they were older was certainly an option, yet none of them yet had the maturity to deal with that sort of secret. Black least of all. He may think he was ready, but Violenta didn't think he'd grasped the consequences of joining the Order, and neither had Albus. The Blacks were a powerful family, more powerful than both the Dumbledore's and the Layfarettes. If Black thought for one moment that his family had forgotten about him, then he was mistaken. They were waiting patiently for Black to muck up. And if they found him fighting along side the Order, against them, the time that Black had would be up. There is no better motivation than betrayal.

"Violenta, we have no choice. He must be told." She really had no problem with Black being told of the Order's existence, but what Albus was really asking was for her to do it. To make sure that nothing happened to the secret. But what could she do. They had to do something, and they couldn't just let him leave. There had to be something to keep him there, and simply informing him of the Order was not enough.

"Can't we just obliviate him?" She knew that it would be impossible, for both her and Dumbledore. Black's shields were par to none, just as they had been when she originally tested them. Albus shook his head.

"No. That would be rather difficult." He left it at that, but a look at Black told her he was not too surprised that his 'All Powerful Headmaster', would consider erasing someone's' memories. That was probably the smartest thing Black had ever done. Violenta knew that the Headmaster had obliviated countless students. It was his way of spring cleaning; if anyone was found knowing something they shouldn't they were immediately taken to his office for a word. They were then let out none the wiser.

"What about a Magical Oath?" That would work, she knew. Albus' scruples only went so far, and if it were necessary, he would do it.

"No. I refuse." Black seemed to think the idea of being indebted to someone wasn't a good idea. Smart. His tone was careless, but there was an unrecognisable flicker in his eyes. "I don't know why you can't trust me."

Violenta raised a imperious eyebrow. "Black, do I really need to answer that?"

He considered a second, before conceding. "I see. What do you want?"

He was being co-operative; odd. Albus sighed.

"Violenta, can you just trust him? I'm sure Mr Black will be accommodating with your... requests." Black looked confused by that, but Violenta almost grinned. Albus was suggesting that she threaten him before she told him anything.

"Brilliant idea Albus. I'm sure I can work with that." Black still looked bewildered, but obeyed when she motioned for him to leave. "Thank you for giving us your time Albus, I'm sure next time will be more enjoyable." Leaving the dreaded piece of paper on the table, she turned and followed Black out. At the doorway, she caught Albus' parting words:

"I haven't forgotten your indiscretion Violenta. Next time I will not be so lenient."

Resisting the urge to flip him off, she just rolled her eyes, and didn't look back until the door had closed.

* * *

Back inside the office, a tired looking Headmaster wouldn't meet the eye of the painting above his head.

"What is it Phineas?" He finally demanded of the passed Hogwarts Headmaster. Phineas just raised an enigmatic eyebrow.

"You have convinced another relative of mine to join your little club." The destitute Black answered. Albus sighed.

"If you are referring to Andromeda, then I should tell you that I had no idea of her recruitment was entirely her own idea." Phineas huffed.

"I was not referring to that Bloodtraitor slut, but to the boy."

"Sirius?" It should have been his first guess, but Sirius Black was the last thing he wanted to think about.

"Yes. If you had waited just a few more months, his mother would have died and her threat disappeared. Now, he will be on the wanted list of the entire Black family." Honestly, Albus hadn't thought of that, which Phineas knew.

"Ahh, I've out thought you. Next time, think before you act." The enigmatic ex-Headmaster turned his head from Albus, but not without parting words. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's dead within the month. Such a shame to, such a striking young man. He could have been anything."

* * *

Their food steps echoed in the hallway, but Sirius was loath of interrupt the silence. He had no idea where she was leading him, yet for some reason didn't have the courage to ask.

She broke the silence with a sigh, before flipping up her wand to Sirius' neck. Sirius almost growled. This was the second time today that she'd drawn her wand on him.

"What have I done now?" He asked, ignoring the heat that flared in him as she pushed him up against the wall. Suddenly, her right forearm was pushing against him neck, knife in hand, not quite blocking off his air supply. Sirius couldn't see, but he could guess her wand was still aimed at his throat.

"Black." She stated in a lilting, exasperated tone. "Do you really need to ask me that?" She released his throat enough that he could speak, and Sirius drew in a deep breath, as much because of her closeness as his lack of air.

"No." He answered shortly, remembering her angered gaze from inside Dumbledore's office. Question he would probably get in trouble for asking popped to his lips. "Are you really Dumbledore's niece?"

Her purple eyes widened in annoyance. "Black, of all the things to ask me, you ask me that?" He noted that she hadn't denied that. What else on that sheet of paper was true. He would have to wait to find out, as she narrowed her eyes again. "Black. You will be formally inducted into the Order of the Phoenix at its next meeting. Any and all questions you have relating to the Order in anyway will be answered by me before this time. Do not bother me with stupid questions." The tip of her wand firmly pressed into his chest for a moment. "If you tell any of your little friends about the Order before they are inducted, I will not hesitate to kill you." She told him firmly.

Did he actually get a choice in the induction into the Order? He supposed not. For some reason, although he wasn't exactly scared of her, Sirius knew that he threat was a real one. She really wouldn't hesitate to kill him, she'd probably already killed hundreds of people. The sheet had said she was a spy, chances are she'd killed people before.

"Okay, I agree." He stated slowly. She nodded stiffly and released him, wand still vaguely in his direction, with Sirius was well aware of. "Do you mind?" He asked, motioning at the wand. She glanced downward quickly, before grey met purple again.

"Should I trust you?" It was a loaded question. He wouldn't betray her to the obvious people, but he couldn't guarantee that he wouldn't hurt her; nobody could. There was also the added fact that he didn't particularly trust Fox.

"I can't really answer that." She stared him for a moment, wand still raised, and chewing on her lip. That seemed to be a habit of hers when stressed, Sirius mused. He also noted she seemed to do it a lot around him. Hmmm... Was there a connection there?

"Black, I _need_ to be able to trust you with this. If anyone, and I mean _anyone_, were to find out what you're joining, what _I'm_ telling you, you're dead." She seemed entirely serious. Sirius mentally sniggered; serious, Sirius. But it probably wasn't the time. What the Hell did that mean?

"What do you mean I'll be _dead_? There was no mention of that before." Because there really hadn't been a mention of much. All Sirius knew, for certain, was that he was going to be inducted into a secret organisation that was against Voldemort. he hadn't actually considered that he'd be _doing_ anything.

Fox seemed to considered something for a moment, worrying her lip. "You're a Black. Did you not think that that might have an impact upon your involvement against the Dark Lord?" That was worrying. As was the fact that she'd called him 'the Dark Lord.'

"'Dark Lord'? Not Voldemort?" She might be a Death Eater, Sirius contemplated. The chance was small though, seeing as Dumbledore trusted her.

Fox rolled her eyes. "The names jinxed. I wouldn't call him that." Sirius sighed. He really had no idea where this was going.

"You can't trust me." He announced. "But you're going to have to." She sighed, shoulders rolling back as if she were tired.

"I suppose I really don't have much of a choice." Fox muttered to herself. Another sigh and her eyes met his again, and when she spoke whispering threateningly. "Fine. But if you so much as whisper a word to Potter, Lupin or Pettigrew, I will put your balls on a spike." Sirius shivered, but not in fear. God, there was something screwed up with him if he were turned on by Fox threatening him.

Fox's wand finally dropped and was slid into her sleave, where Sirius suspected the wand holster was. The bottom dropped out of the conversation, with both wondering where to go now. Sirius glanced at his plan, silver watch. Shit.

"So sorry to cut this short, but class is about to let out, and we're going to be flooded with student soon." Fox visibly collected herself, and assertively set her eyes on him.

"Meet me on Wednesday, in the room of Requirement." Without another word, she walked off; not evening waiting for Sirius to ask how she knew about the room, or how he knew about it as well.

* * *

James had indeed missed class. By a lot.

By the time he'd made it to lunch, half of everyone had left already. Sitting down with the usual crowd, because if was too cold outside, he saw Lily out of the corner of his eye. She gave him a shy smile, and sat with her friends. James couldn't help but think about how much had changed in her behaviour in the last ten minutes. Because when she wanted to be, Lily Evans was a little vixen. They hadn't had sex. James wasn't that much of an idiot. But they had kissed. A lot. Even the memory of it made him shiver in delight.

Jerking out of the quickly forming day dream, James noted that all of the Marauder's seemed to be out of it. Near the full moon, Remus was sitting still, hands in lap, and refusing to eat anything. Sirius was staring into space, and James didn't need to check to know that he was staring at the blond Slytherin again. But Peter was the puzzle. His smallest friend was sitting there, biting his lip as if faced with some massive problem. Maybe it was the Transfiguration problem from yesterday, he'd been having trouble with that last night.

Sighing at his friends, James dug into his food with relish, almost glad that he wouldn't have to tell them all about Lily just yet.

* * *

**_I am SO SORRY! I have excuses, I promise. Pages of them. But I won't waste your time with them. Suffice to say that writing and updating was shifted down on my lists of priorities. So, I'm SOORRRRYYY..._**

**_Anyway hoped you enjoyed, next chapter will be quicker, promise :D_**

**_xx_**


	13. Chapter 13- Eternal Life by Jeff Buckley

Soooooo... I'm late again. But, on the bright side, here's another chapter! I'm note sure about this one, but it shouldn't be too bad :D

For my next update, I'm trying to reach Wednesday(31 July), but if not, Happy Birthday to myself, Harry Potter and J.K. Rowling!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Maybe a Birthday Present is in order? ;)

Anyway, onwards:

* * *

Chapter Thirteen... Eternal Life by Jeff Buckley.

* * *

The confrontation was inevitable, but Sirius was just glad that she'd already organised it, and couldn't really get out of it. But the two days of knowing, and yet not knowing, about her, the Order and Dumbledore was horror. It wasn't obvious, but hint sight was a kicker. Looking back, most of her movements and actions were in some way associated with her spying and Order-Work.

And the thing that was bothering Sirius the most about the entire affair, was that he didn't know where he stood. With Fox and Dumbledore, the Order and his friends. It was in bed, Tuesday night, that Sirius decided he couldn't _really_ avoid thinking about anything for the rest of the week, seeing as he'd be seeing Fox the next day. Starting with the easiest to think about, and contemplate, Sirius started with the rest of the Marauders, more specifically James.

Prongs had been silent in the company of his friends for a while. Whether it was because he didn't trust them with Lily and his relationship, or that he didn't trust himself not to blurt it all out if he opened his mouth, Sirius wasn't sure. What was certain was that, on more than one occasion James had returned from the 'library' with a 'Just Shagged' mojo going on. He seemed to be extremely pleased with himself as well, but from what Sirius could gather, this smugness didn't stem from his brilliant Transfiguration grade. The only problem that Sirius could really gather from James' behaviour was that he didn't trust his friends to tell them what was probably the biggest news of his life. Sirius snorted and rolled over. Imagine when Lily got pregnant. That kid was going to be so spoilt. Grinning to himself, despite the absurdness of smiling alone, Sirius moved onto the next topic of interest; Wormtail. He, Sirius admitted, was getting weirder. Not to the extent that Sirius was worried, but the vacant look on Peter's face only made him _more_ worried that he would soon be the last of the single Marauders. Well, except Moony. God, with all of this, he'd soon need to start a diary.

Not a bad idea actually, a diary might help me

. Sirius thought, _No, not a diary, a _journal, _definitely called a _journal.

Next thing; Dumbledore, Fox and the Order. He might have to start calling her _Violenta_ soon. Or Miss Nyda, if it turned out he'd been wrong at reading her. But Sirius was rarely wrong when feeling out a girl. And despite her advanced age, well, by a year, Sirius was certain she still classified as a girl. How to go about convincing her of the fact that he wanted her as a... Something.. was where the problem lay. He needed to figure out what he wanted before he found out what she did. He didn't want a quick fling, of that he was certain. But Sirius didn't see how it could be anything different. She, like himself, didn't seem to be one for long commitments. In fact, Fox might object to him simply because she didn't want to loose focus from her work. Sirius sighed. The problem was that he didn't know her well enough to know what she might want, and in turn, figure out what he wanted.

This had never been a problem before. It was always find a girl, woo the girl, have the girl, dump her as soon as possible without seeming rude. He didn't think Fox would go for that. _And there in lies the problem; she knows what she wants, she's not going to simply want me for an experiment and there is no way she'd ever agree to being tied down by me._ Of all the girls he'd had over the years, Sirius had never actually contemplated the possibility of _being tied down_ by one of them. Until Fox.

Sirius drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

She actually hadn't told him what time Wednesday, but Sirius assumed she didn't mean before classes, or during lunch. And that was why, half exhausted from school and making excuses, and carrying way more homework than was probably necessary, Sirius stumbled into the room on Requirement. _It's lucky I know where this is, or I'd be screwed_. How had Fox known he knew? Sighing, Sirius surveyed the room, hoping that she'd be easy to spot. Thankfully she was. The room was completely white, with dark hard wood floors and a single door breaching the southernmost wall. Not being able to see through the door, Sirius assumed that it had a purpose, as did the rest of the room. Fox, herself, was sitting cross legged in the centre of the white room, wand of driftwood lying in front of her. Eyes closed, Sirius guessed she must have heard him enter when she gestured for him to sit without moving. Seeing no other course of action than to obey, Sirius sat directly opposite her, as he impatiently waited for her to say or do something. Without opening her eyes, she spoke.

"If I were to reach for my wand right now, what would you do?" She murmured wistfully.

Sirius hesitated, unsure whether a truthful answer would help or hinder his cause.

"I would draw my own." He admitted, glancing down to her wand to make sure it was still between them. She nodded, eyes still closed.

"And if I were to attack you?" That was an easy one, and since the truth was working well for him, Sirius answered honestly.

"I'd attack back."

Fox snorted, eyelids finally opening to reveal the haunting purple eyes that Sirius secretly coveted.

"What a... Bravely foolish idea." She said, almost mockingly, getting to her feet, wand in hand. Sirius answered her movement with one of his own, noticing that for once it was obvious that he towered over the woman. She actually had quite a slight build, and without the billowing cloaks that were part of the school uniform, her presence was definitely diminished. She was wearing muggle clothing, Sirius noted. Nothing obvious, just a black shirt and tightly fitting jeans, but Sirius realised it was the least amount of clothing he'd ever seen her wear. That observation didn't go unnoted. He then caught up to her insult.

"'Foolishly Brave?' I prefer the term Gryffindor." Sirius wasn't blind to his, or his House's faults, but usually tried to accent them, to further distance himself from his family. Fox gave an uncharacteristically soft laugh at that.

"I suppose you are right, I've yet to grasp how much you believe a House defines you." Sirius frowned, but didn't probe. Wasn't it her job to grasp that sort of thing? "And yet," She started again, suddenly serious. "I can not teach you if you are going to define yourself by your house." Before he had a chance to respond, or form an answer, Fox continued. "I'll ask again. What would you do if I attacked you?"

He'd gotten it wrong last time, so it wasn't attack back. But honestly, if she suddenly decided to attack him, he'd have more problems than just deciding what to do; informing Dumbledore, sly as he was, that he had a traitor in his ranks you become a priority.

And yet, Fox was still waiting expectantly, wand balanced between her two palms. "I have no idea." He didn't want to disappoint her, or give her another reason not to teach him anything, but he really did have no answer.

Fox gave a frustrated sigh. "I suppose that's why I'm teaching you." Two chairs suddenly appeared behind Fox's back, and she moved toward one of them fluidly. Taking the cue, Sirius took the other.

"Black, if for some reason, I, or anyone like me, attacks you, you run." He frowned, mind immediately leaping to the flaw in that plan.

"Why?"

Impatience, and something else, littered her tone when she answered. "Because, as we have seen before, you're just not experienced enough to take on someone like me." It was said matter-of-factly, without an ounce of boasting.

"'Like you'?" She gave him a stare and Sirius shut up.

"I suppose we should really start from the beginning. What do you know about the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Not much. Only the basics." Actually, Sirius knew quite a bit about the Order, but most of his information was from unreliable sources, so he wouldn't be surprised if it were wrong.

"The Order was set up by Dumbledore a few years ago, about a DECADE after his defeat of Grindelwald. It's primary objective _was_ to keep the peace between Dark and Light Witches and Wizards, but with the rise of Voldemort it has become more focused on eradicating Dark Magicians entirely." Despite the clinical tone which she delivered the information, he could see the slight wince in her eyes at the mention of eradication. Being a Gryffindor, and Sirius, he couldn't hold back on interrupting.

"You don't agree?" She glared at him.

"It doesn't matter whether or not I agree or not." Sirius let it go, not liking the look in her eyes, but wondered what her denial could mean.

"Anyway, in the hope of full disclosure, I'm going to tell you everything I know about the Order, and my place in it." Her grimace at this was odd, but Sirius wasn't going to object. Adopting an almost teacher tone, she begun again. "The Order is made up into three _main_ parts. The first is the 'Open Circle'. It's pretty much the farce that Dumbledore uses when asked about the operation. If you are a new member, or in some other way untrustworthy, this is where you go." She sighed, and rubbed her eyes, sinking further back into her seat. "If you are _only_ part of the Open Circle, you don't really know anything. You know nothing of the other Circles, and you haven't been inducted yet. Any information given out at Open Circle meetings is usually already common knowledge, or warnings of something that might be dangerous to members." She took a deep breath before continuing. "The next part is the Outer Circle. That's the place for inducted members, who can be trusted and relied upon with information. Usually the members of the Outer Circle have some reason for being there, meaning they have a skill that nobody else might have, or is related to somebody important." Her eyes narrowed before she continued. "The next part is the Inner Circle, of which I am part. It is purely for people that Dumbledore knows he can trust. At the moment, there are only five people on it, including Dumbledore and myself. A Ministry Informant, a Master Researcher, a Security Master, and myself a Master Spy." She was obviously waiting for his reaction, so Sirius asked a question.

"And what is the purpose of this _Inner Circle_?" She raised an eyebrow enigmatically.

"To realise what information can be shared where, and to propose courses of action." Sirius was now starting to get the idea that she had prepared this all before.

"And why are you telling me?" He wasn't an idiot, this wasn't information you shared with anyone. Fox sighed, pulling her hair back over her ears.

"Because it's what Dumbledore wanted." This time Sirius raised an eyebrow. Had they talked about what to tell him? Anticipating his question, Fox answer blithely. "We're related. I know him well enough to know his intention. He is..." She pondered over the word for a moment. "He is... concerned about my work load at the moment, and how it caused me to... muck up with you." And wasn't he glad that she had mucked up. "And, the root cause of his induction for you, he wants to train you to replace me."

Sirius started backward in surprise. Never would have guessed that. "Yeah, I have no idea either." She stated blandly.

"So... Which Circle would I be in?" This was just confusing.

"Outer. You'll have more information than that of another member. But you won't be able to sit on the Inner Circle." That was clearer, but still left him with no idea what he was going to actually do while on it. When he elaborated on this, Fox gave him a raised eyebrow.

"You'll be helping me." Sirius saw major problems with that, seeing as he wasn't... well... anything. But the look in Fox's eyes told him something different.

* * *

An hour later, and Sirius was regretting ever finding out about this.

_... wasn't open, so the Auror in charge, Auror Captain Smit, demanded an immediate withdrawal from the premises. It wasn't until we were out of range of the threat that Smit explained that the entire affair was a drill and that..._

Sirius let his eyes role up from the report and onto the woman opposite him. She seemed to be deeply engaged in whatever she was reading, and was frequently making little marks with her quill. Sirius wasn't having as much luck. One of the spies within the Ministry, Fox explained that there were many, all at different levels of necessarity, had grabbed what seemed to be a handful of whatever papers had been lying around. This left Sirius, who had been given the pile by a gracious Fox, with; six Auror reports of the same case, a theft report from a Quittage player, three cases of unsolved attacks in the last few months and, for some reason, 12 divorce certificates. He had no idea why the Ministry would have the last one at all. Fox had told him, somewhat gleefully and in no uncertain terms, that he would have to assalyse every piece of information he came across and give her a report of his findings at the end. A test, apparently. And Sirius couldn't help the anxiety that sprung up when he'd originally been handed the task. But, twenty minutes in, he had been drastically disillusioned of the notion that any of this was worth while, when he saw a glimpse of what Fox was reading. **_Death Statistics; Our Undeclared War_**. Despite the oddness of this almost essay-like composition, Sirius would have given anything to swap what they were reading.

_... I hadn't realised that Auror Captain Smit had called for a retreat, and continued on, unaware of the danger. Out in the open, with no where to go, I made the decision that would save my life; I backed up, just as spells started to rain down on me..._

Sirius supposed it was a lesson in dramatics, if nothing else. He sighed audibly this time, and saw Fox's eyes dart up to him, before back to her paper.

She was draped comfortably into her chair, cross legged again, with her paper in her lap. She looked remarkably comfortable like that. And he noted, she was left handed. He gave a bitter half smile.

He'd been left handed once, still was occasionally. He'd decided a while back, that it made no difference whether or not he was left or right handed, but that could have been his parents brainwashing talking-

Nope. Not going down that path. It'll only end badly.

His thoughts were interrupted, luckily, by Fox. "You'll never memorise that while staring at me." She muttered coldly, eyes not raising of her papers. Sirius snorted.

"Because the paper is so much more interesting than you." He murmured sarcastically, eyes not moving from her face.

"Black, I can't work with you staring at me." Frustration littered her voice.

"Good." Sirius said out-of-the-blue. "Because I'm done reading."

She glanced up finally, white hair falling back from her face. "And what will you do instead?" She asked in return, expression telling him that he was done for.

"Well," Sirius started, thinking on his feet. "We could duel."

This time she snorted ungracefully. "Yes, and that went so well for you last time." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"That's the point, you practically beat me into the ground." Sirius omitted the fact that the duel, had in fact been a tie, to keep the peace. "But, if I'm going to do this," He gestured around aimlessly at the room. "Then I'll need to be able to hold my own in a fight, more than I'll need to memorise information." Sirius finished with a distasteful look at his papers.

She looked at him blandly for a moment, then sprung to her feet fluidly, wand already in hand. "Come on Black. Let's see what you're made of."

The look on her face actually scared him.

Oh well.

* * *

Tada :P


End file.
